


Blame it on my juice, Baby!

by Twinkletitz



Series: Real Complex HouseElves of Solace [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High, Fantasy High
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Big Dick Gilear, Blow Jobs, Bodice-Ripper, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), Cathilda deserves a vacay!, Coping Mechanisms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Bill Seacaster/brat Hallariel Seacaster, Dom Bill Seacaster/sub hallariel seacaster, Dom Hallariel, Dom Hallariel Seacaster/brat Bill Seacaster, Dom/sub, F/M, Fabian Aramais Seacaster/ Aelwyn Abernant (mentioned), Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Aelwyn Abernant (mention), Fabian Seacaster/Aelwen Abernant (mentioned), Fabian Seacaster/Aelwyn Abernant (mention), Fabian Seacaster/Aelwyn Abernant (mentioned), Face Sitting, Fantasy High Sophomore Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Gags, Gift Giving, Gilear And Hallariel deserve to be happy, Gilear Fucks!!!, Gilear’s Dick was the Planetar, Hair-pulling, Hallariel Seacaster/Bill Seacaster (past), Hallariel and Gilear get Slammed Down Big Style!, Hot Gilear, Humiliation kink, Kinktober, Let Gilear Get Some, Lipstick, Oral Fixation, Pegging, Pirates, Porn with Feelings, Post-Breakfast Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Bill Seacaster, Size Kink, Size Queen Hallariel Seacaster, Smut, Some feels, Spanking, Suspension, Switch Hallariel/Switch Gilear, Switching, The Healing Power of Baking!, Top Hallariel/Bottom Gilear, Vers Hallariel/Vers Gilear, acts of service, strap on, sub gilear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletitz/pseuds/Twinkletitz
Summary: ******His jaw ached, legs were numb from the cold marble floor, but she hadn’t told him to stop yet so he couldn’t.****Ever since Brennan described Hallariel giving Gilear chin scratches I couldn’t let that image go....and there was almost nothing written about them....soooo chin scratchies turned into whatever this is.So in a way...it’s like this is all of our fault. Especially yours.****Oops! Added another chapter!****And another one!****I’m a menace!***Back on my bullshit...****Did ya miss me?Ps- If you’re the anonymous author of that super hot Hallariel/Gilear BDSM contract porn it disappeared before I got a chance to Comment and Kudos! It was so good! Why did it poof away? Join me in the resistance! Together we shall rid the world of doubt as to the sexual potency of Big Dick Gilear! Jk...unless?***Can’t stop, Won’t stop...Gilear Porn For Life!MAJOR UPDATE - I AM NOW IN POSSESSION OF THAT SUPERHOT ANON HALLARIEL/GILEAR BDSM CONTRACT PORN!!! IT IS JUST AS GLORIOUS AS I REMEMBER!DREAMS DO COME TRUE!*****SOMEBODY STOP ME!!! No, seriously, somebody stop me
Relationships: Bill Seacaster/Hallariel Seacaster, Gilear Faeth/Hallariel Seacaster
Series: Real Complex HouseElves of Solace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687201
Comments: 58
Kudos: 122





	1. Blame it on my juice! Blame it! Blame it on my Juice, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> There is like no Hallariel/Gilear porn out there which is criminal. 
> 
> So I gotta be the change I wanna see in the world. 
> 
> Gilear can eat a little pussy...as a treat. 
> 
> Also some feelings...
> 
> Idk what else to say.
> 
> Quarantine made me do a Smut?
> 
> Umm...sorry? 
> 
> Minor references to Sophomore Year but nothing too spoileriffic.

“...Ah” he felt Hallariel squirm under his tongue. 

They’d been at it practically all morning since breakfast. 

Cathilda was out running errands (After cheerfully making them ‘the most important meal o’ the day’) and Fabian had not yet returned from his weekly sleepover at the Gukgak’s.

They had the entire manor to themselves... 

Though he and Hallariel hadn’t quite managed to venture from the massive dining table where they’d previously been enjoying the remnants of their avocado toast, homemade blueberry muffins and freshly squeezed passion fruit juice over polite conversation mostly regarding the school or whatever Hallariel found noteworthy in the paper. 

So Gilear wasn’t exactly sure what he’d said that made Hallariel demand he walk to her side of the table and drop to his knees while she opened her floral kimono with the deft flick of a fencer’s wrist, but he wasn’t exactly one to question the miraculous. 

His jaw ached, legs were numb from the cold marble floor, but she hadn’t told him to stop yet so he couldn’t. 

Oh, he’d made her cum, at least twice by his count.

Hallariel wasn’t an exceptionally vocal lover, not nearly the screamer a certain elven ranger had been...but what little pride he had in himself was assured of his insightfulness. (And maybe a bit of his oral prowess) 

He spent a considerable amount of his mental energy cataloguing her expressions...The wistful smile she had when she thought no one was looking and allowed herself to remember Bill...The prideful swell in her chest when she bragged on Fabian or refused a drink in front of him...The adorable way she seemed to shock herself when she let out a genuine laugh...nearly choking on it...clearly out of practice...absolutely perfect...

...The set in her shoulders when giving a command...

...The twitch of her plump lips when she was amused at his immediacy to follow instruction to the best of his somewhat...limited...abilities...

...The way the tips of her ears betrayed her when she was thoroughly aroused...

...The slight tremble in her lithe form when he let his lips ghost across the warm softness of her golden brown thighs...

...The hitch in her breath as he traced her slit through her silk briefs...

...Her throaty moans...Nearly purrs...when his tongue began lapping up her pleasure...Entering her with his fingers, crooking them the way that made her back arch. 

He’d expected to be yanked away at any moment by his sweat slick hair and sent to retrieve a cloth to clean his Girlfrie- _Fiancée_...

He really should get used to the idea, but it was hard for him to believe any of this was real. 

He’d been so incredibly lonely before this. 

The definition of Touch-Starved. 

Now he was reveling in regular romantic and QUITE often...sexual affection from the most enchanting, powerful, and beautiful elf Fallinel ever produced. 

His Fiancée...

 _His_...

...she was his? He was certainly hers, his neck and collarbone were decorated with the bite marks to prove it...

He must’ve been deep in thought, because Hallariel pointedly cleared her throat, arching a high elven brow...

He’d missed something. 

“...I said look at me...” as she cupped the bottom of his chin, scratching it with her nails and forcing his gaze to meet hers...he buckled slightly under the all encompassing weight of it. 

“.........Surely you aren’t tired yet, pet? You don’t wish to stop so soon, do you?”

“No!” he answered. 

Too fast. Overeager. 

Pathetic. 

He bit his lip in frustration at yet again looking foolish, but the pain in his legs blended near seamlessly with pleasure from the dull ache between them...and was driving him mad with want.

_pet._

His neglected cock bounced at the name and the wicked tone Hallariel’s voice took on when she got like this...Though he wouldn’t dream of attending to his needs until he was instructed to do so. 

...Even if he felt drunk on the musky taste of her desire. Even if it awakened an almost primal need to be used-up by her. Drained. Be her play-thing then be tucked away in the nightstand with the rest of her favorite toys. Not discarded. Kept safe. 

Used and Safe. 

“No...” he tried again. “I...I......wish to give you whatever you want...however long that may take...” He finally managed to reply, looking up at her through his eyelashes...He felt her walls flutter around his fingers at that...His other hand clutching the hem of her opened kimono to ground himself as he felt his hips thrust forward. 

He was panting heavily and desperately wanted to get back to tasting her. He briefly considered breaking eye contact to suck her engorged clit and make her cum in his mouth again...he licked his lips at the thought...an action not unnoticed by the intense focus of Hallariel. 

The tips of sharpened ruby fingernails dragged from one corner of his mouth to the other...eventually breaching his lips as Gilear reflexively began sucking on her fingers...

Hallariel’s heel dug into his lower back painfully...but clearly an appreciative reaction. 

“...mmmm...always so good for me...” She purred directly into his ear...immediately reddening it at the praise. “...so responsive...” 

His cock was rock hard and throbbing...certainly leaking and making a mess of his lemon-print pajama bottoms at this point...but that didn’t matter until Hallariel said it did.

“You look pretty like this, pet.” The high elf cooed as she pumped her fingers in and out of the shuddering wood elf’s mouth studying his slick wet face. 

Pretty? Gilear? What sort of dream magic was this?!! 

Before he could dwell on the thought she pulled her fingers out with a pop...and began circling her pierced nipple...Tweaking it as her other hand gently tucked a lock of his hair behind his still blushing ear. 

“Care to resume where we left off? I expect to cum at least once more and I do so thoroughly enjoy that remarkable tongue of yours...” 

“Yes!” Desperate. Again. 

Get a hold of yourself, Gilear. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, p-please...” 

——————— 

“...Might I inquire what brought that about? If only so I can make sure to do whatever it may’ve been again...in a few days...once the blood has returned to my legs...” 

“....You must promise not to laugh.”  
Hallariel said, deathly serious. “.......Do so on your life.” 

“Dearest Hallariel...I am completely enamored by you and frankly find the very idea of displeasing you in any way utterly terrifying...you have my word.”

“You-...the juice-...you liked it......wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face at once. I am referring to the passion fruit juice from breakfast...I made it. Well...used the ‘Juicer’...Cathilda taught me...I...“ Hallariel’s voice turned soft. “...was worried I hadn’t done it right...but you said it was ‘good’, and...you did that pleased face you make when you’re delighted at the choice of fruit in the bottom of your innumerable assorted yogurt cups...” 

“—Sometimes I don’t even read the packaging...I just reach in and let fate decide...it thrills me.” 

Good. A haughty Hallariel laugh. She sounded a bit more like herself. Regained some confidence in her voice. 

He felt honored to see her momentary glimpses of vulnerability even while he made a mental note to splash water on his face later to be sure this all wasn’t some dusk moss induced hallucination...or maybe residual trauma from being rocked in the dome by a gorilla demon all those months ago. 

“You absolute wild man...” 

“What can I say? I like to live dangerously....and it was delicious...the juice. I thought Cathilda made it...” 

“No...’twas I all along...” A familiar prideful flash of brilliantly white teeth, though the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I know it’s silly...I just pressed a button and only almost accidentally caught half the kitchen on fire this time a little bit...but...it felt-... _feels_...good...to do something well for a change?...And having that acknowledged by someone I’m......rather fond of...” 

.......oh. He knew a little something about that. 

Gilear switched from Common to Hallariel’s native tongue knowing how much she relished any opportunity to hear it. “ _My Miracle._ ” He said feeling emboldened to use a possessive by their shared desire for praise. “ _You amaze me with every rising of the sun. I am yours._ ” 

“ _My Pet._ ” She returned in Elvish. “Well...I guess it’s your turn now...”


	2. Pretty Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilear was already two slick fingers in and about to add a third when he let out a soft pretty little gasp that stirred something wildly possessive in Hallariel.
> 
> *****
> 
> So yeah remember when Brennan had Gilear mention he had yet to earn his way into Hallariel’s bed. Well that is among a series of hot things Brennan just throws out there that I don’t quite know how to process except turn it into porn...especially since there’s so little Hallariel/Gilear porn out there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno I hadn’t planned on writing a sequel and then I got such nice responses to the last one...and also experience every waking moment with Fantasy High existing somewhere in my brain...and Brennan is like constantly saying hot shit. 
> 
> ...and there is still so little Hallariel/Gilear porn. 
> 
> So once again. In case I wasn’t clear the first time this is everyone’s fault except mine. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She’d meant it when she called him pretty...he was. Especially like this. 

So exposed. So open. 

Hallariel wasn’t a fool. She knew how others...how she herself once thought of Gilear...

At first she’d merely appreciated the companionship and his refreshing utter lack of a poker face. 

He was so defenseless, had so many weak points, but did he hide behind a false air of aloofness like so many elves she’d known? 

No. 

The mad man went out in the world, squishy sunburnt bits and all...constantly advertising his perceived shortcomings. 

...Not even in a way to fish for compliments...another tactic she’d seen implemented up close...something she was more equipped to handle. 

Nope. He just...just...put them out there....

...His insecurities...His mistakes...His fears...

...in a way proving himself far braver than those that (playfully) mocked him. 

At times she felt like screaming for him to put his guard up like he was some sloppy sparring partner...At other times she envied his openness...His knack for endearing himself to others. 

She sometimes caught snippets of hushed advice Gilear would offer Fabian while walking the halls at night. 

Perhaps if she was a better parent...better person...more like Gilear...maybe she would be the one who Fabian would turn to in his times of need...instead of him...or Cathilda...

She pushed aside a twinge of guilt she didn’t care to poke at under normal circumstances let alone while her sharp nails traced up the length of Gilear’s trembling legs as he was opening himself up for her. 

Gilear had picked one of Hallariel’s medium sized toys for her harness.

...not too big...only slightly curved...

...perfect for a night like this and didn’t require too much prep. 

Gilear was already two slick fingers in and about to add a third when he let out a soft pretty little gasp that stirred something wildly possessive in Hallariel. 

The poor thing had been worked up so thoroughly that morning from their post-breakfast coitus...and she would’ve attended to his needs earlier, had the familiar roar of the hangman’s engine pulling up the driveway not alerted them to Fabian’s impending arrival home from his sleepover at the Gukgak’s. They’d had only moments to get themselves half dressed and half up the stairs by the time Fabian’s crossbone shaped key turned the lock...Gilear fell twice. 

The whole ordeal had them put off from attempting another round until well into the night. 

It didn’t take much to get Gilear back to where she wanted. Flushed, disheveled (purposefully this time), and _gasping_...

She took a moment to appraise him. 

Something had changed about Gilear during that fateful spring break and in the months since...

...a little more confidence in his posture...

...head held slightly higher...

...he could hold her gaze for far longer. A skill he was demonstrating at the moment, much to her delight. 

There was something else there...behind his eyes...alive again...she wanted to feed that spark. Keep it from dying. Protect it...like all that is precious and pretty should be protected. 

...She let her nails travel up his legs, pausing to tease his thighs..dragged them across his chest...stopping to roll his nipple between her fingers as she licked up the side of his neck...along his jaw...lapping up his pulse and gasps...sharply biting his neck. Appreciative of the reminder he was alive...(and would be for a long...loooong time. She’d make sure of this.) 

...She licked up the length of his overly sensitive elven ear...noisily sucking the tip into her mouth...

Gilear leaned towards the attention...still working his fingers...scissoring himself open...clearly trying his best to be good even in his overwhelmed state. She could feel his skin buzz. Alive like spring after a hard winter. 

Pretty. 

She kissed him hard as thanks for the view. Her tongue was merciless and demanding.

Gilear whimpered..momentarily stilling the fingers buried in himself.

“Something the matter, pet? Don’t tell me the Vice Principal of Aguefort Adventuring Academy can’t multitask...” 

“H-Hallariel please...”

“Please what? You’ll have to be a tad more specific...”

“Please...I want you...”

“...and you have me...now what do you want me to do to you?”

Gilear let out a long shaky breath at that....he was getting close already and she hadn’t even entered him yet. Teasing him like this was for his own good....especially if he kept looking so...so...she kissed him again. Gentler this time, but still insistent on inspiring more pretty noises from him. She weighed each one in her mouth.

“Say what you want, pet...” 

“I......”

“Out with it, Gilear!” 

“-I want you to fuck me! Please, Hallariel! Please fuck me! Please, pretty please just fuck me! _Please!_ “

Needing no further prompting she grabbed the lube from its place on the bed, swiftly stroked it along her cock and pressed the tip against the wood elf’s entrance. 

“Well...just because you asked so nicely...” their eyes were locked as she carefully entered him, lifting his legs apart to get better access. She gave him a moment to adjust and catch his breath before she set a slightly faster pace than he’d done himself. 

Gilear, already trembling, used the hand he hadn’t prepped himself with to cover his mouth. An unsuccessful attempt to block a loud moan from escaping. 

Hallariel leaned forward to kiss his mouth again and help him quiet down, which resulted in her going even deeper inside him...inadvertently producing louder and more embarrassing moans...

“Do try to take my cock a little quieter, pet...” Hallariel teased as she thrusted forward sharply. “I’d hate for the neighbors to get jealous...” she felt Gilear’s dick bounce where it was pressed between them. He’d told her he quite liked his petname, but it was nice to feel just how much. “Can you be good for me? Or will I need to gag that pretty little mouth of yours...” 

“I can be good...I’ll be good...I-I can do that for you...I can do it...I promise.” Gilear babbled desperately. 

She decided to test his word by angling into him.

...a certain angle that hit a very certain spot inside of him...

Gilear’s back arched wildly. Head lolled back. He was making a high pitched sound in the back of his throat, but to his credit it was much quieter than before. 

She decided to test it again...

..and again...

...and again...

...Until she saw pretty little tears in the corners of his eyes, he was biting his lip, still keeping his promise. 

She could tell he was dangerously close, feeling a considerable amount of precum building between them...

“Ready to cum for me? So soon?”

“Yes!...Yes...please I...I can’t...” Gilear pleaded in between Hallariel’s targeted thrusts. 

Whoever said Hallariel couldn’t be merciful? 

“Then cum for me, Gilear...” she ordered sternly into his ear...her voice deepening, as she took aim, striking true a final time, her slender hand wrapped around his neglected cock...and that’s all it took.

——————

“I’ve decided you don’t have to leave tonight...”

“..........I...w-what?” 

“You may stay...if you wish...” She said a little louder, gesturing lazily towards the bed where they rested...looking anywhere except for the wood elf even as his back faced her. Her pretty little spoon was too reflective at the moment.

Hallariel felt Gilear’s body tense slightly underneath her arm as she fought the urge to pull him closer. Hold him tighter. 

“...........are you sure?” Gilear whispered as if anything above that would frighten her decision away like the skittish many-antlered stags of Fallinel...

“...Of course I’m sure...don’t question me...” she pouted, playfully. “Unless you’d rather keep that infernal motorbike company-“

“—I’ve told him I’m aware he doesn’t require sleep yet he insists on pretending to have puppydreams of chasing and murdering me...Fabian encourages it.”

Hallariel pinched him harshly on the ass for the interruption, even if she knew he’d done so to spare her some of her palpable discomfort at admitting she wanted him to stay. 

“Well then...what say you?...” Hallariel said letting far more of her nerves creep in her voice than she’d intended. 

Gilear shifted in the bed...for a moment Hallariel thought Gilear might actually prefer trancing in the garage after all...but then he was facing her, eyes catching the low light like a cat...and she felt herself swallow against his thumb as he cradled her chin in his hand...and he kissed her. 

Gentle. Reassuring. A bit clumsy. 

Pretty. 

Just like him.

She felt herself blush and hoped desperately his darkvision wasn’t as keen as hers. 

“ _Until morning, my love._ ” Gilear said drowsily in Elvish as he tucked his head under her chin. Tickling Hallariel’s nose with his hair for a moment before settling into a comfortable cuddling position. 

“ _Goodnight, pet..._ ” she returned in her mother tongue and kissed the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lizzo reference this time,but Comments and Kudos make me joyfully shake my ass. So there’s that.


	3. Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Waaaay out in the water...See it swimming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallariel was held midair facing up towards Bill...hands bound by the wrists flexing experimentally against from where they were secured to her chest. Bill smiled down at her, standing between her legs kept wide apart by weblike rope.
> 
> *******
> 
> No Hallariel/Gilear porn with feelings this chapter, it’s a very special Hallariel/Bill flashback porn with feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Seacaster’s like canonically...just have rigging through out the house...and you expect me not to write tender bondage porn about it? 
> 
> Oh, once again loving the kudos and comments. They sustain me, cuz it sure ain’t sleep. 
> 
> Also these fics are y’alls fault...I had nothing to do with this... unless it takes off as some shameless E.L. James style ripoff of Dimension 20...then it’s my idea...the whole thing, your honor.
> 
> Enjoy.

Move in day for Gilear was quickly approaching. Well...technically he’d been living at Seacaster manor for the better part of a year...in the garage. Hallariel had only just deemed him worthy to share her bed on a permanent basis last night. 

If Hallariel was honest with herself, an annoying habit she’d unfortunately picked up along the path of sobriety, Gilear had long since proven himself a dutiful companion...

...as well as a supportive presence for her son (now that Fabian didn’t threaten him with physical violence...as much)....

...and a surprisingly competent lover (the man had a somewhat intense oral fixation which she rigorously utilized)...

...No. The “hangup”, as it were...was far more on Hallariel’s end than she ever allowed herself to let on. 

Even now as she walked around what was her and Bill’s room...soon to be her and Gil’s room...Collecting her late husband’s personal effects that weren’t destroyed during that blasted dragon’s siege on their beautiful home...Sorting them into either gifts for Fabian, items for storage (in one of the manor’s abundance of spare rooms), and items too precious to part with (even if it meant they were just down the hall. these shall stay in one of the walk-in closets, thank you very much.) She considered this project far too precious to leave to anyone else, but herself. 

Oh, she’d have movers carry the boxes to their respective spots once they were packed. She hadn’t gone insane. Hallariel Lomenelda Seacaster, soon Hallariel Lomenelda Seacaster Faeth doing menial labor?!? Not even if every one of the nine hells froze over...and last she’d heard, Bill hadn’t reported any strange weather to Fabian.

 _William_...

He was such a _large_ man, both in physical size and presence. His thunderous voice, chaotic mood swings, and deep capacity for love made him seem larger than life...how cruel was it then that his mortality loomed over so much of their relationship? How foolish of her to think she could beat death at its own game by mourning her husband before he’d died?

Her slender hand clasped around a familiar burgundy silk cord...

————————————————-

Rope had been Hallariel’s idea. 

She was no stranger to more _exotic_ proclivities being a sexually liberated elf of some years...she’d had her fair share of experiences with bondage, but she largely preferred to be the one giving orders. That was before a summer storm, torrential and fleeting, known as Bill Seacaster veered her wildly off course. 

Bill himself seemed to have no preference one way or the other when it came to his role in the bedroom. A man of the sea, he was nothing if not adaptable, so Hallariel preferring to take charge was just fine by him...he’d said as much....frequently...at many dinner parties. 

It came as no surprise to Hallariel that Bill’s rope work would be a worthy opponent for her naturally dexterous form...what did come as a pleasant shock was the intricacy of his knots he’d used on her. She’d expected some crude, albeit functional, cording not unlike the rigging that hung throughout The Hangman. Something that just did the job keeping her still. She hadn’t anticipated delicate weaving and loops that highlighted her supple frame as she moved...

She equally hadn’t anticipated the immediate heady feeling of having calloused hands that snuffed out the lives of so many being used to adorn her body as well as restrain it.

Bill had fashioned some of the rigging that draped along the expanse of the captain’s quarters into a swing-like netting. Suspending Hallariel in a way that evenly distributed her weight and took into account her circulation, breathing, as well as making her extremely... _accessible_.

Hallariel was held midair facing up towards Bill...hands bound by the wrists flexing experimentally against from where they were secured to her chest. Bill smiled down at her, standing between her legs kept wide apart by weblike rope.

Hallariel originally envisioned this with her facing away in a doggystyle position more conducive to her preferred level of detachment in intimate scenarios...especially on the rare occasion she allowed herself to be in a slightly more submissive role. 

Looking up at him, dark bare chest covered in coarse hair and scars she couldn’t reach out and touch. Clumps of matted locs she longed to grasp...a tether in the eye of his storm. His lips curling in that devilishly handsome grin she desperately needed to kiss off his far too smug face. 

It was immediately too much and not quite enough as she drank in their reflection captured upon the obscenely large angled mirror Bill had installed for the special occasion. There was no experience he didn’t find a way to enhance for her sake. Bill knew her so well, was aware of her tendency to mentally check out instead of engaging fully. 

Even now when Hallariel took in her husband standing above her...his surveillance hungrily sweeping her exposed body...the sudden intensity of Hallariel locking her gaze with the eye she let him keep that fateful duel those years ago...it was already overwhelming. Then she felt silk cord rub deliciously between her legs as she tested her bonds. 

Oh. 

She shut her eyes and didn’t plan on opening them ever again...not unless she somehow figured out chronomancy in the void behind her lids. That way she could prevent herself from handing herself over so completely to a man eager to oblige her every whim. 

She kept her eyes closed until she felt familiar lips place gentle kisses along all her bound joints. Checking to make sure they weren’t too tight. 

“None of that now, don’t be robbin’ yourself the pleasure of lookin’ at this...” he gestured towards Hallariel’s reflection in the mirror. “...I won’t stand for it.” 

“How chivalrous...” she looked up at the mirror taking the view in. “Wh-Where’d you learn...the knots...they’re beautiful?...Didn’t know you could do this...” She rolled her body a little to demonstrate his handy-work...an attempt to tease him that immediately backfired against her clit.

“...this?...” he pulled at one of the cords cupping her breasts. “...learned it on Leviathan...an’ hadn’t exactly had opportunity to show off...my wife won’t let people tie her up all that often...” 

“You should feel honored...” she returned as she let her eyes drift back down to the pirate. 

“Aye, that I do...” he licked up the side of Hallariel’s leg. Hellfire erupting deep within her. “...that I do...” After a moment of letting his hands roam...his face became uncharacteristically soft. “Now tell me true, Hallariel...if anythin’...should ye’ end up not likin’ somethin’, you’ll be lettin’ me know straight away?” 

The concern in his voice made her heart ache. What had she done to deserve him?...Besides best him in a duel. His open adoration robbed her of any playful comeback she might’ve mustered...

Ever the thief, she supposed. 

“Of course, dear...just...check in with me?” The nerves in her voice as exposed as her body. 

“O’ course...” he took a moment to reassuringly kiss her thigh until her breath steadied. “Ready?”

“Yes.” 

He raised her netting with a pulley so that her quivering nethers were mouth height. He turned to wink at her in the mirror, as well as a one-eyed man can...

...and buried his tongue between her legs.  
———

She wanted to remember this, all of it, she owed it to the man currently engulfing her in flame...and to herself. 

After utterly devouring her through her first orgasms...only coming up for breath and to check in as promised....Bill teased her with his fingers through yet another. Now he was letting her lazily swing towards his waiting caress...so helpless. 

At mercy to his tides. 

Then lost at sea. 

She was squirming, gasping,  
babbling...

All pretense lost while she shifted her body as much as she could to chase his touch while he pulled away, only to ignite another part of her being on fire. 

She watched the Hallariel in the mirror spasm like a woman possessed. 

She was being burned alive, in the middle of the ocean, during a hurricane. Honestly? Not a bad way to go...as long as Bill was her executioner. 

Hallariel trusted him so utterly, loved him so powerfully it scared her...

...scared her until she wanted to run from it...

...run from it until she had to tell Bill to tie her up so she had to stare it in the eyes...

...now she was facing it...

...weighing it on her chest...

How could she ever carry such a love alone? 

And that’s when the floodgates opened and she felt it all pour out...

“I love you...I love you so much, William...I love you. Don’t you ever die or I’ll kill you...” She choked out through sobs. Bill just held her face...and kissed her tears away...

“...Not on me life, Hallariel. I love you with everything good in me...Should we stop?”

“No, I wasn’t done...I just love you...but also I need to feel you inside me...please just kiss me stupid and then fuck me silly, dearest love?” 

Bill did as told, never a man of letters, he wrote his sonnets in her mouth...Then he was back between her legs...reverence never faltering from his face...and lowered her in the netting to brush against his cock. 

———————————————

She tucked the burgundy cord under her pillow when she sensed someone approaching...tucking away the memory along with it...

“Ah, Hallariel, my sweet...if you...aren’t too busy...I was wondering if I might ask you out-“

“-Gilear, we’re engaged...a tad late for that don’t you think?” She gathered herself before turning to face her fiancé, playfully fluttering her eyelashes. 

“-to dinner...but if you aren’t interested I shall see if Fabian would like to accompany me...would be a shame for this reservation to The Swan’s Little Parade to go to waste...it being such a good table and all...and I, with a new antacid prescription...” Gilear teased. 

“-But I want to go and must insist you take me instead, I demand it...” Hallariel pouted as she let her arms drape around his neck. If he saw through her deception he had the decency not to mention it. She didn’t feel like unpacking that particular box with an audience. 

Not yet. 

“Well I suppose that’s settled...Swan’s Little Parade at 8...I may have picked up something for you while out today...and do not press me on it...for I am easily broken and will give in almost immediately....” he kissed her softly on the neck. 

Her mind drifted to the cord under her pillow...

“I may have a surprise for you as well, my pet...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from The Pixies. 
> 
> I didn’t think of an organic way to mention this, but I think it’s kinda implied that this flashback took place before he lost one of his hands. If there’s something I don’t remember that doesn’t allow that timeline...then surprise this is an AU now! 
> 
> If you notice a more than necessary amount of weather based metaphors, it’s cuz ‘cha boi started off their illustrious fanfiction addiction writing & reading Storm/Wolverine.
> 
> Alsoooooo...
> 
> I wanted to have Hallariel respond with “Aye” when Bill checked to see if she was ready to start as like a cute send up to how I have Gilear speak to Hallariel in Elvish sometimes...like a sweet piratey thing...but I’d already committed to writing in Bill’s dialect and he’d asked if Hallariel was ready...so my tender bondage scene would’ve started like an episode of fucking spongebob. 
> 
> Godsdammit. 
> 
> Also why is there hardly any Hallariel/Bill porn yet? Are you cowards too chicken to write a sex scene in a pirate voice!?! Because stuff like what I mentioned above happens!?! 
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Bye. Fuck You. I love you.  
> Eat a rat.


	4. Gigantic! Gigantic! Our BIG BIG Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the weight of his bedmate on his chest...her breath tickling his neck as she was curled around him, ensnaring him in a tangle of limbs...and she was sleeping? 
> 
> *****
> 
> So we all know why we’re here. Brennan said a thing...now I gotta porn it.
> 
> Gilear has a huge dick. Brennan said that with his actual mouth...and then referenced it several times. 
> 
> Gilear is fucking hung. It’s fucking canon. There’s shit you can do about it. Big Dick Gilear is real, he’s gonna save the world, so just STAND. DOWN. 
> 
> I just want it on record that I was writing Gilear smut before it was cool, or advisable...and it still isn’t, but I’m doing it anyway!!! 
> 
> Tough titties! 
> 
> Here’s Gilear waking his Big Dicked self in Hallariel’s bed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the same day as the last chapter, just at a different time of the day and from Gilear’s perspective...not the flashback part...the nonflashback part...it should make sense. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are yummy in my tummy, thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

If this was a dream it certainly felt real. Well, the physics felt real...the tactile nature of it. 

He felt the warmth of early morning sun on his cheek. 

He felt the supernatural softness of the sheets below him, some incredible thread-count that costs more than rent at his old apartment...for several months. 

He felt the weight of his bedmate on his chest...her breath tickling his neck as she was curled around him, ensnaring him in a tangle of limbs...and she was sleeping? He realized he’d never seen her sleep before. He’d seen her rest her eyes in the hot-tub while he massaged away her tensions. Seen her trance by the pool while he fanned her as she worked on her tan, but this was...different. The most relaxed he’d ever seen her. The view surely would’ve taken his breath away were he not scared the sudden ceasing of his chest rising and falling would jostle her out of such a peaceful and well deserved slumber. 

He supposed it would make sense that this was the first time he’d witnessed her like this as it was also the first time he’d awoke in her bed, but such speculation relied on the assumption he wasn’t dreaming all this himself. After all, the physics of this dream world may check out, but its content?...Simply too miraculous to believe. 

Hallariel inviting him to spend the entire night with her? 

Allowing him to behold her like this? 

To be deemed worthy to hold and be held by her in her bed?

This was a dream and he’d remember all of it. The moment the roar of the hangman startled him out of his bed in the garage, he would write down every last detail in his journal. 

Before he could stop them, he saw the bolder and more sacrilegious of his fingers reach out...carefully moving some of Hallariel’s silver locs from obscuring his view of her lips. 

Greedy. 

He was ready to beg at the feet of dream Hallariel for forgiveness when he noticed her ears twitch.

Twitch...relax...twitch twitch...

...and then redden...actually more pink than red...the color they turn when...

Oh?

He felt her murmur something against his chest. Her breath beginning to quicken. 

Clever of his dream to distract him from poking holes in the nature of it by having this Hallariel pull off the early stages of true Hallariel’s aroused state. 

Gilear was staring intently at her mouth selfishly hoping whatever secrets it held would sleepily tumble out, when he felt a hand squeeze his quickly hardening cock. 

“good morning to you as well, pet.” he watched her lips say before he processed she was speaking. 

“H-Hallariel, I...I hope I didn’t wake you, I...if you wish for me to leave-“

“-and why should I wish that?”

“It would certainly make this dream more realistic...” he said, almost to himself. 

“...Oh? So sure you’re dreaming, Gilear?” 

“ _In what other realm should I be so fortunate as to wake by your side?_ ” he asked in Elvish, even if this Hallariel was a manifestation of his deepest desires she deserved to hear her first language spoken to her before she dissolved back into the depths of his mind. 

“...good point...and how shall we test this theory of yours?” 

“How do you mean?”

“Well...” imposter Hallariel said moving her knees to either side of his hips, grinding down on his erection, a soft moan escaping her lips as she guided herself back up his (‘impressive’) length through the thin fabric of his briefs, as she continued. “mmmm...If this is a dream as you’ve suggested...then it wouldn’t be subject to any laws of the waking world...and as such...” she leaned forward pressing her bare breasts against him, licking his ear. “If I were to...sit on your face......” her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered “...you shouldn’t need to stop for anything silly like breathing...would you?” 

The question slammed into him...he looked at her stupefied...years dedicated to linguistic and oratory study cast asunder...

“Now there’s a thought...” Hallariel said seemingly pleased at the response his bulge articulated, stroking herself against it a final time then crawling to straddle his face, bracing onto the headboard, hovering over him...but not yet lowering herself....giving Gilear a decidedly unobstructed view of her desire. “...I am going to ride that pretty face of yours...and should you feel need to breathe you can simply tap out, thereby admitting that this is real...” She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her thigh. Moving his fingers to sharply tap it. “Tap like that. Understood?”

“ _Yes!_ ” he wasn’t sure if he’d answered her in Common or Elvish or Sylvan, but it didn’t matter as he was suddenly smothered. The wood elf went right to work lapping up all the wetness his tongue could reach. His entire world reduced to existence between her thighs and the intoxicating flavor of Hallariel’s passion. She rode astride his face forcefully, already wet from whatever she’d been dreaming. Gilear used his tongue to fuck into her as Hallariel bucked. His nose acting only as stimulation for Hallariel’s clit at first...until finally his treasonous body demanded air. Sneaking breaths when Hallariel would rise to switch her angle for better friction. He was getting increasingly lightheaded when he finally resolved to tap his fingers. 

“Took you long enough. I thought I was going to drown you...still sure this isn’t real?” she teased tossing her tousled silver hair out of her face. 

“I...h-have my...doubts...” 

“Well I’ll just have to fuck some sense into you...or better yet...” she leaned over to lick at his erection through his briefs. “...take these off and fuck me for being so kind as to feed you breakfast in bed...” she laid back against the pillows, spreading her legs as wide as the grin on her face. Gilear couldn’t remember a time he’d removed an item of clothing at such speed. He was on his knees holding his cock up to her entrance waiting for her word. 

“Well...are you going to fuck me or not-Ah!...aah! FUCK.” Hallariel’s nails sharply dragged down his back as Gilear entered her. Pulling back just enough for her to adjust and then thrusting forward a little deeper each time. “That’s more like it, pet! Ah! Mmmm...such a good boy.” 

Gilear felt her praise through his entire body...it fueled him. Being granted the opportunity to receive her praise, to please Hallariel in this way, to share her bed, to know and to love her...

He was selfish in his preoccupation discerning this reality. The far more important and seemingly impossible task, this day and each day he was fortunate to be at her side was to make her as happy as she made him. He grabbed her hands, a physical manifestation of his mental promise he couldn’t yet express and didn’t let go as he continued fucking Hallariel with everything he had. He suddenly was compelled by an overwhelming urge to kiss her, and so he did as hard as he’d felt the need. Hallariel gasped in his mouth and then was making a noise he’d never heard her produce before...a whine? She was whining...it was a high and broken sound...he opened his eyes to survey her and realized he’d pinned Hallariel’s hands above her head during the heat of their kiss...He began to pull his foolish hands away to apologize but she held firm.

“No, Don’t...Don’t let go...I like that...feels good...keep doing that. Please.” Hallariel said still not looking at him directly. 

She wanted him to...restrain her? He’d never known Hallariel to desire restriction...

Today would be a day of firsts he’d surmised. 

Gilear did as told and returned her hands to where they’d been placed above her head, and resumed his steady rhythm. He wasn’t a strong elf by any means, a race not particularly known for their strength in the first place...and he certainly wasn’t as strong as Hallariel...but that didn’t seem to matter to her.

“Yes...like that...like tha-“ Hallariel’s eyes shot open, staring at him, her mouth wide in a silent scream. He felt her walls quake, and came only moments after her. 

————-

He’d been thinking about their first morning waking up together all day, but it was later while out shopping that Gilear took a moment to think about “restriction” and all the many forms it could take that would please his beloved Hallariel...when an idea struck him...and he pulled out his crystal and made a reservation for two at Swan’s Little Parade...

Now he just had one more gift to purchase...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from The Pixies. 
> 
> DO YOU ACCEPT BIG DICK GILEAR AS YOUR PERSONAL LORD AND SAVIOR?! 
> 
> Seriously though...you wish for something hard enough and sometimes it’s made canon during a livestream and all you can do is sit in awe as you write porn at 2am.
> 
> What if I used these powers for good?


	5. Yooou...Yeah, you hit the spot, Baby...Yoooouuu-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was still so early into their dinner for her to be losing it like this. He’d only just purchased their menus and she was already shifting in her seat, breathing heavily, and getting suspicious looks from the ever vigilant waitstaff. “...ah..” the small noise escaped Hallariel’s lips as she carefully crossed her legs. 
> 
> “Decided on anything yet, Hallariel?” Gilear inquired...not moving his eyes from the menu in his hand above the table...the hand below was...
> 
> ****
> 
> So like duh...of course I gotta write a Hot Gilear date scene...I mean he got an entire Queer Eye makeover...
> 
> Let’s not kid ourselves here okay? 
> 
> Come on, it’s me...Twinkletitz...
> 
> ...you know my whole deal at this point...erotic chaos. 
> 
> I am here to watch a world that won’t accept Gilear Faeth as a sex symbol burn to the fucking ground and then snort its smoldering ashes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t think I didn’t catch the fact that Gilear now owns one of Johnny Spells’ crew members’ leather biker jacket.
> 
> What? Did you think I was only gonna watch that 8 hour twitch stream ONCE?!
> 
> Pssshhh! I’m watching it again...right now...as I’m typing this...try and stop me concerned loved ones!

Hallariel never considered herself a bashful elf by any means. There were only a handful of women that could say they ever made Hallariel Lomenelda Seacaster blush...and even fewer men...

...one of whom...was dead...

...another currently sat across from her at one of The Swan’s Little Parade’s best tables. 

His normally wispy hair was nicely coiffed, possibly magically enhanced...wizardry?...or maybe bardic in origin?...

...His charcoal dress shirt...tailored, pressed and stainless...tucked into dark denim bootcut jeans accentuated by a black leather belt with a decidedly garish gold buckle, an almost preternaturally cavalier aura exuding from its shine. 

...and then...the jacket...

...this black leather biker jacket?...with chains?...they’d gotten so many stares when they’d arrived. 

Hallariel herself had been completely disarmed by Gilear’s datenight ensemble and even more so by the energy he was radiating when he stood, chelsea boots crossed at the ankles leaning by the opened door of Seacaster Manor. One hand in his hair, the other checking his watch as their driver for the night arrived earlier that evening. 

He was... _posing_ for her?

......it was hot. 

She’d nearly missed the bottom step when Gilear moved his thumb to hook his front belt loop caressing the buckle...his finger tips drawing attention to his bulge...

Hallariel was no slouch either, her silver coiled tresses were voluminous and draped over a bare shoulder...dusky glistening skin on tasteful display in her plunging neckline little black dress the hem of which hitting her just above the knee. 

...elegant and enticing...

Hence his bulge...

The car ride over ended in a stalemate of “accidental” touches...one tease for another...he matched her...

...flirt for flirt. 

What had gotten into Gilear? Well...besides her last night. 

...They’d certainly turned quite a few heads when they were seated...

And now as she stared at the opened velvet box Gilear placed in front of her, she was sure she felt herself turn a few shades of red...

——

It was still so early into their dinner for her to be losing it like this. He’d only just purchased their menus and she was already shifting in her seat, breathing heavily, and getting suspicious looks from the ever vigilant waitstaff. “...ah..” the small noise escaped Hallariel’s lips as she carefully crossed her legs. 

“Decided on anything yet, Hallariel?” Gilear inquired...not moving his eyes from the menu in his hand above the table...the hand below was on that blasted remote that was taking her apart. 

“Been having a rather ha-hard time focusing, dear...”

“Oh? And why is that?...” he said still appraising the offerings listed. 

“You know bloody damn w _ELL_ -“ Hallariel’s voice went up an octave when the steady vibration on her clit ramped up suddenly...the cad...

“Careful now...you know they don’t approve of outbursts here...wouldn’t want to get ‘ _brushed_ ’, would you?”

 _Oh?_...so that’s his game was it? 

Get Hallariel Lomenelda Seacaster out of sorts to the point she’s brushed in front of the whole damn restaurant? 

She had to hand it to him...

...it was brilliant. 

...She would be sure to tell him after she’d found a diamond and a cleric that knows revivify.

“Have Monsieur and Madame selected zerr entrees?” 

“Ah, yes my enchanting fiancée was having difficulty deciding, could you possibly give a few recommendations?”

Their high elf waiter turned his attention to her and Hallariel felt the blood rushing to the tips of her ears. He kept one incredulous brow raised as he described his favorite dishes... 

...informative...and _lengthy_...

Gilear thankfully kept the vibration at a steady level, one of the lower settings she imagined...though that just made the anticipation build more for when he’d ramp up the dial again. Hallariel was spending so much of her concentration speculating his next move and not letting the intensity of her arousal cross her countenance she’d not heard a word their waiter said. 

“...I suppose she didn’t quite catch that last one, would you mind repeating-“

“-Th-that’s quite all right! I’ll have the d _UCk_ please...thank you.” she folded her menu and immediately missed the comforting screen it provided. 

“Sounds delicious, I think I shall have the same...thank you so much for your patience.” 

The waiter gave another accusatory glance between the two of them and left with their menus.

“Exactly how long do you intend to keep this torture going, Gilear?” Hallariel said through her teeth, her nails digging into her thigh to keep from moaning.

“Torture? My, such strong words for merely wanting to please you in every why I can...besides if it ever gets too much for you to handle...you need only tell me to stop...and I shall immediately...”

The clever bastard...when had he learned her every weakness?  
And when did he learn how to be so damn smug about it?

Her competitive nature was almost as potent as her sex drive... 

This was torture all right...

...exquisite torture... 

...and she was enjoying every agonizing second. 

...brilliant beautiful bastard...

It was high time Hallariel regained some ground. She pinned him with her sultriest looks. Took pleasure in watching the thin veneer of his cool chip away as she pushed her chest forward...slipped one foot out of her heel...Her leg stretching out under the table, breath catching from the vibration as she used her toes to stroke Gilear’s inseam. 

She knew Gilear’s weaknesses too...his many...many....maaaany weaknesses. 

His composure was cracking as she explored his inner thigh, clamping his free hand against the edge of the table. She teased him to a sizable amount. 

Gilear bit his lip, betrayed by a slight quiver. Hallariel’s other foot still in her stiletto traced up his other leg...finally pressing the tip of her pointed heel on the rise in his jeans...his groan audible and appreciative. 

There was more of the Gilear she was used to...so responsive...so submissive...soN OF A BITCH!!! 

“...hnnnng... _Gileaaaar_.” Hallariel whined as the intensity of the vibration froze her entire body in place, save her ears which were twitching helplessly. 

“I’m sorry, were you not done? My mistake...please continue...unless you’d like to admit you’ve been bested...” 

Admit. Defeat. To Gilear?

“N-Never...”

“Well then...Care to make this interesting?” 

“...more interesting than holding my clit hostage in the middle of my favorite restaurant?!” She whispered harshly.

The waitstaff made several more passes by their table...one with a brush at the ready...and she hadn’t even received her duck confit yet...

How had she let herself be trapped like this?

Gilear chuckled. “I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, as I do love when you do...but aren’t you a betting woman, Hallariel?” 

“y _ES_......what are your terms, pet?” Hallariel spat out.

“Whoever gets us kicked out first loses...” 

“Loses what?” 

“That’s for the winner to decide...though if I win, you shall be losing the panties you’re wearing...I imagine they’re soaked at this point and I’d quite like to admire my hard work...” 

That time her clit throbbed without aid from the toy. She was burning all over...incensed and, yes...incredibly wet. 

“What say you Hallariel? Do you accept...or do you yield?”

The nerve of Gilear to be this...this...sexy! How dare he!!! 

“I ac _CEEEPT_!” Hallariel’s self-control shattering along with her glass of water she clumsily knocked to the floor.

——

She had never been so humiliated in all her life. Hallariel Lomenelda Seacaster _Brushed_ and _Removed_ from the Swan’s Little Parade??! 

Do these people not know who she is!!! 

How dare they! 

Just because she may have said a few expletives...well, shouted them...

At least she’d gotten to eat her duck...though they were escorted out before she was offered dessert...and the wood elf responsible was smiling, that stupid sexy smile in that ridiculous hot jacket...who was this man!!?! Had this even been Gilear?!! Did he have a twin she didn’t know about!?!

Hallariel pinned the possible imposter to the wall of a neighboring building. 

“ALL RIGHT OUT WITH IT!!! WHO ARE YOU! WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF ILLUSION? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS JACKET?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CONFIDENCE!?!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? WAS IT THAT HOT ELF WOMAN IN THE RED CAPE AND COMBAT BOOTS!!?! YOU SEEM HER TYPE! BOTH YOU AND HER DATE APPARENTLY HAVE NO ISSUE WEARING _DENIM_ TO THE SWAN’S LITTLE FUCKING PARADE!!!” Interrogated Hallariel mere inches from his face. “SHE BOUGHT YOU THIS JACKET DIDN’T SHE?!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” 

“Ahh! H-Hallariel, m-my sweet...I...am...I am... having trouble f-forming a sentence as I am extremely turned on...”

“Well that makes two of us...now tell me what on Spyre is going on?!? What have you done with my Gilear?!” she grabbed his collar to hold him in place. 

“I-I assure you I am no imposter! It’s just that during spring break I had a rare moment of victory on the field of battle while in the forrest of the nightmare king. I believe there’s footage of it? Anyway, I slayed a bunch of demons. The kids told me I looked cool, and this is the jacket Gorgug gave me since I was nude under my gold devil armor.” Gilear explained in nearly one breath. “I suppose wearing it, makes me think of how it felt, and after you’d deemed me worthy to move into the master bedroom I wanted to do something special for you. You seemed to like being restrained this morning when I held your hands so I thought you might...like me being more...uh...a-assertive?...If it was a mistake I’m sorry and shall never repeat it. P-Please pardon my erection, seeing you dressed like this, making the sounds you made, being pinned against a wall, and hearing you describe that woman from before is making it exceedingly difficult to not be aroused.” 

Huh. 

“Well...it was...not a mistake...I did...I did like that. Like you...like that...I like it a lot in fact...” Hallariel admitted, her grip loosening as she forced herself to maintain eye contact. 

“Y-You did?” Gilear swallowed thickly.

“Oh, I did ever so much...and you’re going to taste just how much...” She pulled him by the belt into a nearby alley. Gilear went with no resistance. 

“Your prize, pet...” Hallariel cooed as she deftly removed her red lace panties and shoved them unceremoniously into Gilear’s mouth. “And now I shall take mine...” her fingernail hooking on his zipper.  
“Unless you still don’t want me to have dessert?”

“Mmmfggh...Nnnhhg fmmmnn...” 

“For gods’ sake, Gilear...don’t talk with your mouth full. Just nod or shake your head...do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

He nodded his head so hard his hairdo came undone. 

“Good boy.” Hallariel praised as she unzipped his pants and licked her lips ravenously...“Oh, and pet?...the moment we arrive back home I demand to see this ‘footage’ of which you speak...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Surfing 
> 
> What can I say...Gilear’s energy after he turned down SandraLynn really chungleddown my bim, y’all...like my whole bim. Consider my bim chungled all the way down.
> 
> I didn’t include the hat for Hot Gilear cuz there’s just no way TSLP’s waitstaff is gonna allow a hat. Come on. This is a world of fantasy, but there are limits. 
> 
> If you thought his gold belt buckle was gonna turn out somehow to be the pride armor...nope...just a regular golden belt buckle...you see the confidence was in him all along...you got SPACE JAMM’D! 
> 
> COMEONANDSLAMANDWELCOMETOTHEJAM! 
> 
> Also if you think you know who the hot elf lady in the red cape wearing combat boots and her denim clad companion were...you probably do....shhhhh....and don’t think about it too much...I’m just habbin’ funz...
> 
>   
> Kudos and Comments help quell the beast inside me! Don’t let it win!


	6. Sticky, Sticky, Off the Ground, Slipping ‘til you let me drown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilgrimage made...offering accepted...ceremony performed...
> 
> ...Now his all at once ireful and libidinous goddess stands before him rewarding his diligent study of her predilections with darkened eyes, a slow raptorial smile of assured retribution as recompense for his piety on her lips.
> 
> Gilear was gagged with his fiancée’s lacy underthings, his jeans around his knees, hands obediently at his side, pinned against a brick wall in an alley of Bastion City, in complete awe of the raging tempest formerly known as Hallariel. He’d never seen her in a state quite like this. A fury to her touch that seemed to radiate heat. Gilear felt drawn to it like a moth to flame. 
> 
> ********
> 
> It’s Hallariel giving Gilear a blowjob in an alley. Like that’s it. That’s the tweet. 
> 
> Oh. 
> 
> And some F E E L I N G S....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought my reign of terror was over....I’m back with more Hallariel/Gilear porn! 
> 
> What you thought I’d stop because FH:SY ended?
> 
> Big Dick Gilear is eternal!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are the spell components to cast revivify on my creativity! 
> 
> Yay validation! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Pilgrimage made...offering accepted...ceremony performed...

...Now his all at once ireful and libidinous goddess stands before him rewarding his diligent study of her predilections with darkened eyes, a slow raptorial smile of assured retribution as recompense for his piety on her lips.

Gilear was gagged with his fiancée’s lacy underthings, his jeans around his knees, hands obediently at his side, pinned against a brick wall in an alley of Bastion City, in complete awe of the raging tempest formerly known as Hallariel. He’d never seen her in a state quite like this. A fury to her touch that seemed to radiate heat. Gilear felt drawn to it like a moth to flame. 

“What am I to do with you, pet?” Hallariel inquired, the lust in her voice verging on the edge of menace, appraising Gilear. Assessing his value. The familiar prick of pointed nails catching his chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing the wood elf again to bear the weight of her gaze. “Such obstinance shouldn’t be rewarded...but since you clearly know me so well. You’re no doubt aware of my... _appreciation_...” Hallariel began palming his erection through his briefs. “...for a good spar.” Gilear was already shaking under their contact, trying his best to not buck into her hold. His hands clenching in position as he hadn’t yet been permitted to touch her. 

“I mean I must hand it to you...hiding a remote controlled vibrator in a jewelry box? Using my favorite restaurant against me? _Challenging_ me?...Never saw it coming...” Hallariel thumbed circles around the head of his cock, Gilear silently cursed and praised the thin fabric of his briefs dulling the sensation. “Such a clever game of yours...and so mouthy...speaking of which...enjoying your prize?”

Gilear was in fact beyond grateful for the makeshift gag in his mouth, not only for the ambrosial piquancy of his lover’s arousal captured in the lace panties, but also for the welcomed respite from having to speak. He’d exhausted much of his mental stamina throughout that evening not only crafting this role to entice Hallariel, but also convincing himself of his laudability to portray it. He’d persisted, steadfast in pursuit of pleasuring her in yet another way, and spurred on by some threateningly helpful advice from a knowledgeable source on Hallariel’s appetite for chaos. 

The evocation of rousing this morning enmeshed in elven sheet-smithed silk-forged bed clothes and brown sandalwood scented appendages empowered him against the louder of his pessimistic thoughts...Remembering he’d been deemed worthy to behold the spectacle of her argentine ringlets still mussed from slumber. He’d even had the honor of hearing Hallariel _whine_...and produced such a melody by merely holding her arms above her head as they made love. What other songs yet remained secreted away? If it took him the rest of his days he vowed to discover them. He reflexively reached towards the object of his internally sworn affections, retracting his fingers after remembering his place.

“Look at you...don’t know what to do with your hands without your little remote, hmm? Fret not, we shall play with it again soon, though next time...” Hallariel, reaching into his far too tight briefs to stroke at his length with one hand and gripping his formerly coiffed hair at its root in the other, spoke directly into his ear “I will be the one in control.” The high elf then licked the side of his face in a show of raw dominance. Gilear heard a whimper erupt from his throat and echo down the stone expanse of their hideout. “Shhh...even with a gag, you’re making such a racket, it’s like you want someone to see you like this...” 

That. Was a thought. Someone witnessing him be so utterly _hers_? It was a thought that made his cock jump from within Hallariel’s grasp. 

“Oh, is my naughty little pet excited thinking about getting caught?” Gilear spread his legs as much as denim binding at his knees allowed, mewling helplessly, as he felt the pads of her fingers brush along his balls and tease against his entrance...thankfully being mindful of her sharp nails. “Never pegged you for the public sex type, but I suppose you’re full of surprises tonight...” at that, Hallariel tugged his underwear down to his lower thighs, freeing his engorged cock into the night air. “Had I known I would’ve reconsidered letting you leave our home dressed like a _slut_...” she scolded, spanking him harshly on his equally exposed ass. 

The strike stung deliciously and his face burned at the admonishment. It was certainly the first time Gilear had heard that term applied to him. The mechanics of it being used by Hallariel about him, implying he was the temptation. That she deemed him as something to covet. It perplexed him to the point he almost missed what he wouldn’t have believed had he not heard it with his own hyper-alert (are those footsteps getting closer or farther away?) ears. Hallariel referring to Seacaster Manor as _our home_ made his heart swell...the blood in his body rushing in two directions. Whether she’d meant to say it or hadn’t yet noticed, he didn’t know, but for the moment he felt as if the only forces keeping him upright were the wall and Hallariel’s grip. 

With a grace unbefitting the lewdness of her actions, Hallariel hiked the hem of her dress above her knees just so, lowering herself into a squat before him and began licking a stripe up his length. 

“Mmm...Such a gorgeous cock...feels so good...so _big_...so heavy...” Hallariel cooed as she lapped at his tip. Her tongue catching the spot beneath his head that made the wood elf’s eyes flutter close. Another smack on his reddening cheek brings him back to alertness. “As much as I may adore fucking your tight little ass. The way you _stretch_ me... _fill_ me up...makes me feel like I am going to _burst_...” She purred between kisses down and up his length ending at his head. It certainly wasn’t the first time Hallariel had given him oral affection...but he couldn’t recall a time when she’d seemed so...engrossed in the task. Was she making a show out of it for his benefit? Unlikely, but then the only other explanation was that her words and the intensity of her ministrations were in earnest. “...It’s just so...formidable.” The fencer commended, then finally took him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to suck at him...it made his knees buckle. 

Gilear felt so _good_. The praise felt good. Her touch and tongue and mouth felt good. Most of all, it felt good being good for her outright again. He knew he had been good for her during their date even if it appeared as though he disobeyed...but it took much convincing...it felt good being good without qualifiers. Back in his place. Though...a certain amount of satisfaction he felt disarming Hallariel, hadn’t escaped his notice. Seeing her come undone in all the ways only he knew to interpret...such intimacy in a public setting. To the outside world even her expletive laced outbursts could merely have been a reaction to the food, or perhaps the ‘jewelry’ inside the velvet box he’d slid to her across the table, any number of things that got the wealthy worked up. Knowing he had been the cause, he wielded the instrument that produced those glorious sounds as well as a gratifying wobble in her gate when they were asked to leave The Swan’s Little Parade...it did...was doing... _something_ to him....

He felt his hips thrust forward interrupting Hallariel’s tortuously slow bob with a sudden jerk, gagging her temporarily. Her face flushed, a shocked expression on it similar to the one she wore when the sound of her own laugh startled her. He was raising his hands to remove the obstruction from his speech and apologize profusely when Hallariel interrupted him with a voice that sounded far from upset.

“I think I’ve discovered what you can do with your hands...here...” she took his into her own and placed them behind her head. Gilear stood frozen, not yet grasping what Hallariel wanted of him. She was looking up at him through her lashes, with what Gilear could almost swear was a plea in her eyes...and then it clicked. Could it be possible? He experimentally gripped her silver locs, eyes fixed on Hallariel’s for any sign of hesitation or that he’d misinterpreted her...she just looked up at him, all other motion ceased, besides breathing through her nose, lips again encircling his shaft...awaiting _his_ cue. He took a long breath through his own nose and slowly pulled Hallariel down his erection. His eyes never leaving hers even against the overwhelming sensation of performing this unbelievable feat. He would’ve came immediately had he her permission. Even without it he was achingly close. Watching Hallariel’s lips drag up and down his length at a speed of his choosing was so _much_. He felt his hands shaking even as his rhythm remained steady.

This was something Hallariel wanted. Something Hallariel needed...and he would be _good_ for her. He would wait until instructed as always. 

He mustn’t yet...He couldn’t...

...And he needed to cease moaning so loudly..but the vibrations on his cock that brought him closer and closer to the edge...were timed with moans he had no power to control...as they weren’t all coming from him...the louder of them came from Hallariel, whose grip on his thigh to keep her balanced was getting tight enough to leave a bruise and her other fingers were...knuckle deep, fucking into herself...

He...ah.....couldn’t...not until...

As if sensing his dilemma, his all at once torturous and benevolent goddess came mere seconds before Gilear followed in hot spurts down her throat. 

They stared at each other disheveled, and in disbelief. 

They would’ve perhaps remained that way had Gilear not noticed the trembling in Hallariel’s legs from holding such a position during their intense affair. He released her hair from his grip and offered an arm to help her stand which she graciously accepted. Their eyes were still locked. Searching in the other for... _something_. Hallariel was the first to break the silence. 

“My...panties, please.” Hallariel asked open palmed. Gilear produced the aforementioned garment at once. 

“...Hallariel...that...that was... _incredible_...I never knew that you liked...that you wanted me to-“

“-Clean them.” She interrupted with fingers still slick with her wetness at his lips. Gilear did as told without question. “Now get yourself decent. You have three minutes before I call the driver to take us home.” She then kissed him so gently, the whiplash almost made him dizzy. “You’re so good for me.” 

That’s all he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Ravyn Lenae...
> 
> Did you know you can write 6 chapters (5 technically Bill/Hallariel was the focus of one) of GILEAR porn and no one will try to stop you? 
> 
> It’s wild. Try it at home! 
> 
> Do it.


	7. BIG HANDS...I know you’re the one!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at him over there. 
> 
> All sweet and innocent like he hasn’t appeared in fantasy after fantasy of hers while he was away, like he wasn’t undoing her even now. Rubbing her calves that languidly drape over his thighs as they relax on the couch together listening to another episode of _This Solacean Life_. The wood elf occasionally making little noises of contentment, letting the dulcet tones of the orcish interviewer wash over him while he tirelessly soothes her muscles. Uses those _hands_ on her.
> 
> **************
> 
> Hallariel and Gilear take care of each other...also PORN AND FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EEEEEEEEEEEEEELINGS!
> 
> It’s been a minute! Yuhp, this is still a thing I’m doing. In fact I’m pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet. I went hog-wild. I got some really nice messages on Discord talking about my Dimension20 fanfiction aaaaand it should be obvious by now, praise makes me go feral. 
> 
> Now that I’ve got this bad boy written and posted I can go to town writing a kinky explicit fic starring a recent Crown of Candy related ‘ship...you can probably guess based on THIS monster which characters set me off. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments gets these fics slammed down BIG style! 
> 
> Like so big. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Just look at him over there. 

All sweet and innocent like he hasn’t appeared in fantasy after fantasy of hers while he was away, like he wasn’t undoing her even now. Rubbing her calves that languidly drape over his thighs as they relax on the couch together listening to another episode of _This Solacean Life_. The wood elf occasionally making little noises of contentment, letting the dulcet tones of the orcish interviewer wash over him while he tirelessly soothes her muscles. Uses those _hands_ on her. Encourages her to release tensions with every stroke. Firmly insists that her hesitant tendons succumb to the thrall of his hands. Hands more steadfast than they’d been earlier today. Hands that are performing this task with a devotion enkindling Hallariel to polish the band of her engagement ring with the pad of a nervous thumb. An old habit she thought she’d kicked. 

These are hands, whether the elf to which they were attached was aware or not, that could ruin her if she let them...If she didn’t ruin him first. 

———————————————

Hallariel heard Gilear repeatedly fumble to silence his alarm. He’d set it for far earlier than usual in order to ready himself for a meeting he’d scheduled with Aguefort. Gilear was to propose a portion of the athletic department’s over-inflated funding be reallocated towards their struggling arts programs (the theatre department in particular). She could almost feel the anxiousness radiating from Gilear, a bundle of raw nerves as he always was before, during and after any interaction with the wizard. A lesser Hallariel might even be a bit jealous. 

She’d feigned sleep to observe jittering hands jot something in his journal he kept on Willi-...the-... _his_ nightstand. One of the few items he’d brought up from the garage. Somehow he still wasn’t pressing her even if she was beginning to run out of excuses as to why she’d rescheduled the movers. So patient with her. 

She’d let him carry on with his morning routine undisturbed, an effort to prevent accidentally throwing him off. This meeting was too important to him (not to mention the theatre department getting more structural support would mean a great deal to Fabian who’d recently joined the drama club and had become quite enamored with musicals) Besides, she didn’t consider herself quite skilled yet at comforting the emotions of those she cared about. Those she’s learning how to care for after squandering so much precious time safeguarding herself from the inevitable ache of attachment and loss.

Convinced she would do more harm than good. 

Their mornings together were still so new and exciting and scary. Learning each other’s rituals. A level of intimacy she was still processing. She didn’t want to disrupt these developing calibrations by saying the wrong thing. Perhaps a hot shower would help him relax. She certainly felt revitalized after a good 15 minutes with the pulsing massage setting...

Hallariel smiled when she heard the water run.

Hallariel winced when she heard the unmistakable sound of him knocking down her basket of (thankfully, Gilear-proof) bottles of shampoo. 

Hallariel giggled when she heard him cursing at himself, reminded of the adorably flustered noises he made during _other_ activities, and she so rarely heard him use profane language. 

When her keen elven ears detected more curses and huffs of frustration after his shower ended, she curiously padded her way from the bed, and peaked through the bathroom door left slightly ajar. Gilear was at the sink, headphones over his drooped ears, shoulders tense and high, hands clenched, while he dejectedly repeated back affirmations. Another self-help audiobook Figueroth recommended to him she’d wager. 

_Precious_.

“-I am...confident...in my ability to ex-...this is silly...in my ability to express my point of view...”

“...I am...worthy of respect...in and out of the workplace...”

“I...” Gilear shut his eyes, seemingly having difficulty repeating the last bit. “I...like......me.” 

Hallariel felt her heart ache. This wonderful, brilliant man having that much difficulty saying something so simple about himself. Someone like him who was so generous with words of affection for the people fortunate to be in his loving orbit. She had to do something. Because this...

This was unacceptable.

“-That makes two of us...” Hallariel purred and softly pressed a kiss to the nape of Gilear’s neck. Power pulsed at her core as she heard his breath catch in surprise. Her stealth must’ve rolled high. 

“Ah, Good morning, my sweet. Was I too loud? The book says affirmations work better if you vocalize them.”

“Not at all. You were very considerate...as always.”

“Oh? Good...” Gilear said, a small smile crept on his face as he took off his headphones, putting his crystal on the counter. Making sure Hallariel knew he was listening. 

“Yes, you are good...a _very_ good boy.” 

Gilear’s ears stood at attention and reddened at the praise. Clearly not expecting accolades at this early hour. 

“You’re going to do so well with Aguefort today. Do you know that?” Hallariel predicted, holding him around his chest and rubbing up the side of his ear with the back of her knuckle.

“I am?” 

“Yes, you are. So well. As for right now do you know what you’re going to do for me?”

“W-What?”

“...Give me a color.” Hallariel said into his ear. 

“Green.” He answered, standing up straighter. 

“Face me. Hands to your side.” Gilear, cautious yet amenable, turned. Hallariel promptly undid the sash of his plaid terry cloth robe opening it and discarding the entire garment with a dexterity she was renowned for on the field of battle...rendering her fiancé deliciously nude. The shower’s heat and sudden fluid motion painted a striking flush across Gilear’s chest. Had they the time, she would gladly tease him with her tongue and her teeth until he made those pitiful little sounds she couldn’t help but indulge. She did determine there was enough time for a certain indulgence of hers, as her hand drifted down to rub his belly. She never wanted to make Gilear feel self conscious about it, but she adored the feeling of his swell beneath her hands. Something so mortal about the curve. The hair there. So unlike most elves. Almost...human. 

“Mmm. So pretty and all mine.” Hallariel kissed him sweetly as she cupped his jaw and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Gilear leaned into the affection. So pliant. “Bend over. Facing the mirror. Hands on the counter... _Now_.” She emphasized when Gilear was still licking his lips, eyes half-lidded from the gentleness of their kiss. Once her voice cut through he did as told, sliding his arms forward. Hallariel used a hand to help guide him, feeling him jerk upwards when heated skin was robbed of its warmth by the cold marble counter top. Using gentle, but unyielding pressure...urging him into it the temperature difference. Once he’d settled into position she let her nails trace up the backs of his calves and thighs. Quivering skin turned goose flesh. Then kissed him on the small of his back. “What do good pets do when it gets to be too much?” Hallariel prompted, her cheek resting on Gilear’s lower back and rubbing his ass with her hand.

“Use their safeword.”

“And what are you?” Hallariel said, rising to her full height. 

“...A good pet.” Gilear supplied, his legs shifting slightly in position...his hands flexing on the counter. 

“Yes, you are. _So_ good in fact you’re strutting this hot little ass in that office and telling Arthur Aguefort your idea with your head held high, because it is brilliant as are you. Is that clear?” Hallariel smacked his ass. Quick. Not too hard. Just intended to warm him up. Make him focus. Make him gasp. 

He did.

“Y-Yes, Hallariel.” 

“Then say it.” She smacked him  
again, her hand starting from a higher position than it had before. 

“Ah-I am...I am going to...Hallariel please-...” Gilear buried his face between an arm and the counter.

“Say it, pet. Like a good boy.” Hallariel ordered. Another strike on the same cheek made him jerk forward. The aim still wasn’t to bruise him. Just to bypass the part of his brain that made him doubt himself. Knowing what he was capable of when he received encouragement. 

“...I am going to...strut this...h-hot little ass in that office...” His blush was steadily conquering the expanse of his back. She wanted to use her paddle to get that shade more evenly distributed. 

“Good. And then what?” She rubbed his warming cheeks to sooth them then parted them wide to make him shudder. To see his responsive body process how exposed he was. For him to feel the totality of her possession of him. “ _Pet_?” 

“ _Nnn_ -And I will tell Arthur Aguefort my idea with my head held high...” He continued even as his forehead remained welded to the crook of his elbow. 

“Because why?” 

“Because...”

“Because why? _Vocalize_.” Hallariel interrogated from where she’d moved to stand behind him, still kneading him apart. She thrusted her pelvis into him, mimicking the motions she used while pegging him. It was friction that served the dual purpose of making his head lift in pleasure and to help relieve some of the need building in her briefs. 

“Because my idea is brilliant...as am I...” He moaned out the words. 

“Say it again, all together. Look at me when you do.” Hallariel instructed while grinding her pelvis against him. She clicked her tongue in corrective at Gilear’s reflection. “Not in the mirror, pet. Look back at me over your shoulder. That’s it...so pretty.” 

“I am going to strut this...little ass-“ 

“- _Hot_ little ass...” Hallariel corrected and spanked him hard this time, not as hard as Gilear’s taken before...they didn’t have time to build up to that, but decidedly harder than the warm ups. 

“ _HOt_ little ass-“ He repeated, still looking back at her. 

“-From the top...” She interrupted with a smack, lighter this time.

“I am going to strut this _hot_ little ass into that office...and I shall tell Arthur Aguefort my idea with my head held high because it is brilliant as am I...” He repeated, the effort of plowing through his embarrassment and holding her gaze blatant in his voice. 

“Such a good pet. Doing so well. Do you think you could take more for me?” She returned to his side to better reach his buttocks with one hand while caressing one of his sensitive elven ears with the other. “I need your ass to feel nice and hot as a reminder of our little pep talk.” 

“Yes. Yes, I can do that.” The determination on his face...She had to kiss him again. Gilear chased her lips when she pulled away. 

“Focus. I need you to keep count. From ten okay, sweetheart?” She’d start out with a couple smacks before it was time to alternate with spanks. The first one lands center of his left cheek, less red than his right. 

“Ten!”

“Where are your manners?” She scolded him punctuated with a bite to his shoulder blade. 

“ _aGh_ -My apologies, Hallariel. Ten, thank you.” 

“Much better...” She kissed the same spot. They looked so good in the mirror together like this...Hallariel looming over Gilear, and Gilear too embarrassed to look when the next blow came. 

“...niINe! Thank you.” 

“...EiGHT!...Th-thank you.” That blow landed on both of Gilear’s cheeks, causing him to jerk his pelvis forward into her awaiting palm. 

“Ooh! Look how hard you’ve become. Such a pretty cock. So big and pretty. What say you, pet? Think you deserve a treat for getting this far?” She gave his cock a little squeeze. Gilear announced his appreciation with a groan that rumbled from deep within his chest.

“...yes...” His voice strained and low with lust. 

“Manners.” Hallariel reminded, biting him on his hip.

“ _NnnY_ -Yes, _Please_.”

“Then say you’ve been good and deserve good things.” Hallariel ordered looking down at him, gripping him by his chin...thumbnail grazing his bottom lip. 

“...I’ve been good and deserve good things. Thank you.” Gilear repeated, adoration raw on his face. 

“Yes, you do...you didn’t even lose count did you?” She then licked stripes up the palm of her hand that had been around Gilear’s cock, only to return it there a few moments later now wet and wrapping around his cock loosely, the precum there helped lubricate the slide.

“We...were on...eight.” Gilear supplied between her leisurely pumps. 

“Good boy. Touch yourself.” She said as she released her grip on his cock with a tug and little twist like he likes...she released him from all touch entirely to watch his hunger consume him now that he’d been granted access. He swiftly took himself in his own hand at a pace too fast to last, she slowed him with a squeeze on his shoulder. She knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if he came before she’d given him permission. She wanted him to have a good day today. 

“ _Oh_...Hallariel. May I please have more? I want to be good for you...” 

“Such a good pet, so desperate. Yes, you may.” Hallariel struck his lower right cheek in an upwards arch. Knew how it made him jump. 

“ _hnnN_ -Seven! Thank you.” 

“Si- _Fuck_ -“ The wood elf hissed after she swatted him on the same side as the last blow. 

“Gilear, Language!” Gods that was fucking hot. 

“...apologies. Six...thank you.”

“F-Five! Oh...oh, _Hallariel_...” 

“ _FOu_ -“

“Too much?”

“H-......”

“What do good pets do when it gets to be too much?” The fact Gilear’s hand on his cock slowed, but not stopped entirely eased Hallariel somewhat, but she still wanted to remind him should he need it. 

“Use....their...”

“Gilear, darling...this is important what do good pets do?” She patted the arm still stroking himself to get him to focus. 

“...Good pets use their safeword when it’s too much.” 

“And what are you?”

“ _Your_ good pet...” 

“Damn right.” That was hot. 

“...Still green. I promise. Intense. Good intense.” 

“Do you think you can take three more, honey?” Hallariel returned her hand to his backside, admiring the blooming redness and pleased to note there wasn’t a sign of anything that should cause him too much discomfort. 

“Yes, I...know I can...for _you_...” 

“Keep touching yourself, darling. Show me how much you like being good for me.” 

According to the way he fucked his hand...He liked being good for her, quite a lot. 

“Three! Oh...Hallariel. Hallariel, Please! Thank you!” She’d caught him by surprise when that smack landed a bit between his cheeks, he seemed to really enjoy that fact. 

“That’s it. Final two, sweetheart.” 

“ _TWo_! YES! Thank you!” 

“Let’s make this one count, shall we darling?” She declared holding her hand the highest it had been that scene. 

“ _O-ONE_! Thank you! Thank you, Hallariel!” Gilear choked out, lurching forward, but continued fucking into his hand. It was a brutal speed, the idea someone of his endowment just mercilessly pounding into-...she was jealous. No matter.

“You did it. Look how pretty. So red. Mmm...you took it so well...” Hallariel cooed as she kneaded him. Delighting in how much warmer he was to the touch. So alive. “Turn around for me, darling...” Hallariel interrupted Gilear’s furious strokes to shove her tongue deep into his mouth. Pulled his bottom lip with her teeth. He moaned into her. “So so pretty. All mine.” 

“All yours, Hallariel. All for you.” Gilear panted through his own teeth. Still pumping. 

“Do you deserve to cum?” 

“Yes! Yes I do. Yes, please!” Gilear begged. Eyes wet. Leaking pre-cum. So close.

“Why?” 

“I’ve been good! I deserve good things!” 

“My good boy. Cum for me. Make a mess.” 

“ _Thank you thank you...oh thank you! Hallariel!!!_ ” He did as told opting to cum on his robe on the floor instead of the floor itself. So polite. The thought of him pulling her down to her knees and painting her across the face with it went straight to her clit. There would be time to focus on her own needs later.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, Really _good_.”

“Not too sore?“

“Not terribly. Mostly feeling accomplished?”

“Excellent. As you should. Now after I finish rubbing some of this balm on you, you are to get dressed. As far as breakfast, I’ve given Cathilda the morning off due to how late our poker game ran last night. There should still be leftover frittata, I shall reheat some for you.”

“...You’re making me breakfast?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just pressing a few buttons on the ‘ _microwave_ ’...” The word still felt foreign in her mouth, but she grasped the basic concept from her lessons with Cathilda. “You cooked it, reheating it for you is no trouble...juice to go with it sound good?”

“That would be lovely...”

“Preference?”

“Passion fruit, please.” He said his eyes locking with hers. 

Hallariel liked this look on him. All victorious. She’d done that. Given him a task that would challenge him just enough to remind him of what he could achieve. A reminder he could feel all day. 

“Consider it already done...just as I can consider Aguefort already vanquished in your pecuniary battle of wills...” reassured Hallariel with a chaste kiss to his nose. 

“I will do that for you...I would do anything for you.” 

“Anything, pet? You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Hallariel playfully returned after a beat, caught off guard by the shift in his voice. 

“ _Anything_ , Hallariel...” His hands engulfed her own at the vow. Not a shake in them. 

She knew he only felt secure enough to make such a statement because he trusted that she would never push him to do something he couldn’t. His trust. His....love.  
The depth of it. She wanted to flee from it. She wanted to sink in it. 

The wood elf’s vow and the grip of his hands haunted Hallariel’s mind while he was away. Phantom memory of his touch on her. How intense and sudden he had grasped her. Not too distant memories of how he’d held her wrists that first morning they woke up together, how his hands held the back of her head that night after Swan’s...the way his hands looked jacking himself off this morning. All thoughts causing her hands to roam all over her body when she caught a look at herself in the aerobic gear Gilear was so fond of on her. Lycra clinging to all the spots where his hands fit so snug. Retracing paths his fingers trekked. Her hands that weren’t big and honest like his. Her hands were small and deceptive. Her hands should have their nails filed down. Pleasuring herself was such a risky venture with them sharp like this...especially considering these frequent throws of passion she’s found herself in since that alley in Bastion city. Hallariel wanted Gilear’s hands, his nails always kept trimmed...fingers so available for her whenever she needed use of them. She teased a pierced nipple through spandex thinking of his hands clenched in frustration wanting to reach her...held by nothing, but pure obedience.

Hands that would look so good wrapped in burgundy...

Hands she saw on her crystal extinguish so many demons she failed to keep count no matter how many times she watched (having long since abandoned her workout...which she’d only started after her attempts to read then pack then try out her new whetstone proved unrealistic today. she was too distracted). Those hands that were a blur of gold and red. Drenched in carnage. 

Her good boy making such a mess...again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and-

Her single video marathon being interrupted by a crystal-call broke her out of her reverie. She’d considered not answering, but the caller identification said it was Gilear...and she needed to know how everything went. 

“Hello, darling...I was just thinking of you. How did everything go?” She tried to sound as normal as possible. Didn’t know what direction this conversation would go, bracing herself if things went wrong. 

“Well, I only have a few minutes before I need to get back, but I wanted you to know our meeting...couldn’t have gone better!”

“That’s fantastic news!” 

“Yes! Apparently the budgetary discrepancies were merely an oversight on Aguefort’s part. Kalvaxus’ doing he suspects. He even _thanked_ me for bringing it to his attention! Can you believe it?” She was delighted to hear the smile in his voice, so much so it inspired her fingers to glide back to their previous position. She glanced at the Hallariel in the full length studio mirrors of their home gym looking an absolute mess. Her legs splayed open, leggings and panties down by her ankles where she hadn’t quite managed to disentangle herself from them, lying on her yoga mat. Working her fingers in tight circles on her hardening clit.

“That’s wonderful, darling. I _nnNg-knew_ you could do it.” 

“I couldn’t have done so without you. You’re so good to me.” Hallariel’s fingers stilled at the reverence in his voice even when the praise shot through her entire body. 

“Did you strut your hot little ass in that office as told?” An attempt to regain footing she doubted he even knew she’d lost. Course-Correcting. 

“I mean...did I tell Aguefort my idea with a confidence in my posture radically alien to me? Yes. Was it easier to sit up straight when slouching back in the seat hurt? Yes. Was it hard for my brain to focus on all the ways it could go poorly when I was _distracted_? Yes. Did I feel utterly brilliant and appreciated? _Absolutely._.......And yes, Hallariel...Perhaps I _did_ feel my hips sway a bit more than usual, but one could hardly categorize that as a strut.” 

“Pet, my instructions were quite clear.“ Hallariel’s admonishment falling short of genuine due to her giggling. 

“My apologies. I’ll make it up to you as soon as I’m home.” 

“You had better.”

—-—————————————-

Hallariel knew he would keep his promise. Knew he’d make her feel good. Knew he’d make up for a day of her pent up want, and interrupted need. Had known it so deeply her toys and her own fingers fell flat. It’s why she’d eventually just held out for him. Even when Gilear finishing up with Aguefort took longer than expected as they went over other things he’d long since meant to address. Even when he arrived home to survey the half packed boxes still strewn about (where they’d been for days) and took it upon himself to speak with the movers to reschedule them this time. 

So patient with her. 

So maybe she could stand to extend some patience to him...maybe this is how he wanted their evening to go..she would let him set the pace. Even if the way his hands knead her legs, still sore from the botched workout (intensified by her foolish decision to shower instead of properly cooling down and stretching), drove her mad. Her trusty detachable shower-head hadn’t even been able to give her what she wanted. That _want_ that Gilear was unknowingly teasing every time he works his hands up her legs. It was her fault, foregoing underwear and just throwing on a lavender robe Gilear really likes that clung to her slick skin when she heard their doorbell and thought it was her fiancé having forgotten his keys in his office again. It turned out to be a very nonplussed dwarfish man blushing at her while she signed for a few packages. Hallariel with her hair and skin still wet from her shower and sash loosely tied. He wasn’t who she wanted to have made blush. She tipped him extra for his predicament. 

Thinking of how Gilear would look in a little delivery man suit did things to her....Like kept her from putting on any briefs. 

She tries to not get her hopes up. Having sex probably is the furthest thing from Gilear’s mind. He’s probably tired. He just wants to show he cares by rubbing her legs. She should just be content with this. She certainly shouldn’t imagine his hands exploring farther and farther upwards, discovering the wetness there. 

What would he think? 

What would he say? 

What if he made her taste it off his fingers? 

She could feel her ears twitching, this was ridiculous, she’ll just do the reasonable thing and rub her thighs together...just a little friction to hold her off until she could try the shower head again with the knowledge Gilear was off the menu tonight. As she adjusts her position, however...the back of her calf rubs against something promising. 

“Gilear? Are you hard from giving me a massage?” 

“I like making you feel good...” he says with a shrug. 

“ _Fnnngh_ -Then ask me how many times I watched that video of you in the pride armor.” 

“Huh?”

“Just ask me!” Hallariel demands, gripping the sides of Gilear’s face. 

“How many times did you watch the video of me in-“

“Twenty Six! I watched it twenty six times, Gilear...today alone.”

“Holy-“ 

“-That’s not even my record! The day after our date at Swan’s...while you, Figueroth and her girlfriend were at Basrars...I watched it Forty Two times!!!”

“Fort-“

“You’re so thoughtful and supportive. You’re the type of parent I should have been...that I want to be...you’re the type of partner I yearn to become.” Hallariel admits between frantic kisses all over his stunned face. “But there’s something about seeing you be so _merciless_. Knowing how cruel these hands have been. Could be. How kind they are now.” She kisses his knuckles. “The contrast. It’s driving me wild, Gilear. Will you...will-...”

“Yes, my starlight...Name it and it shall be done.” He says and kisses her knuckles in response. 

“Just...” Hallariel grinds against the leg she finds herself straddling. He still holds her hands. 

“...I can do that for you...will you lie back for me?” he asks after he graciously lets Hallariel ride his upper thigh for few moments longer. Once she stills herself he gently guides her to lie on her back...head on the armrest. 

“Perfect. May I?” Gilear inquires, his fingers rubbing the inner edges of her robe. Hallariel nods. 

He unwraps her like he unwraps the monthly yogurt subscription boxes she gifted him...full of gratitude and wonder. 

And too slow. 

“Absolutely beautiful.” He says hovering over her chest, kissing between her breasts. Then he laves both nipples with his tongue, hungrily sucks one then the other into his mouth. His tongue flicks against the little metal bars there as he lets one of his fingers slide through her slickness. 

Hallariel shivers. 

“You got this wet thinking of me, Hallariel?” 

“...Yes.” Thinking of him. His hands. His cock. His words. His tongue. How pretty his face was between her legs. 

“Tell me.” Gilear urges while his thumb lazily glides across the slickness on her lips. Dipping only slightly when he reached her throbbing clit. Not remotely enough contact. “Please, tell me what you thought of so that I may do it, Hallariel.” 

“ _Gileaaar_...” 

“ _Hallarieeel_...” Did...Did Gilear just _mock_ her?!? The nerve of him behaving like this! Whatever vengeance she was going to enact escapes her mind when she feels the tips of two fingers slowly push into her, hinting at the stretch she craved. A mockery of it. “ _Hallariel._ ” He repeated her name, this time mimicking his own moans instead of hers, “Please.” then he began retracting his fingers just as slow as he’d entered her with them. 

“I thought of you fucking me!” 

“Where?” Gilear only returned one finger, but pushed it deeper inside her than it had been, still making no effort to pump it. Waiting. Patient. 

“Everywhere! Any room I was in today I thought of you bending me over a nearby surface and fucking me over it. Thought of you holding my hands behind my back, your voice and feeling you-...just...” She tries to push her hips down on his finger, but he retracts it again. BASTARD. 

“Good to know, but you misunderstand...Perhaps I should have said ‘in where’...your pussy or your ass?”

“ _GILEAR!_...” Hallariel gasped in shock at his initiative and performance. For him to inquire something like that in such a fashion. She’s created a monster. Her clit couldn’t be happier...well it could if the thumb just barely pressing on it moved. 

“Language, I know...I know...my apologies, Hallariel. I suppose I’ve been curious if that was something you were interested in receiving...for a change...and for whatever reason I feel uncharacteristically brazen enough to ask what’s been on my mind. We’ve used toys on you before...but you’ve never ordered me to-...I only wish to make you happy...” 

“I’ve thought of it...” The lewdness of the question made her face flush, but the sincerity behind it, the fact she knew the inquiry and presentation of it was all for her, compelled her to be honest with him. 

“You have?” He asked. Disbelief notably lacking in his voice. 

“Yes. You’re just _very_ large...I’ve never had something that-...imposing _there_ before...but maybe...if we...maybe if we worked up to it. Someday.” 

“Of course. Anything for you, Hallariel...” Gilear promised her, his thumb doing achingly slow circles around her clit. 

“Anything? Then will you get on with this...” She let her hips wiggle downwards. 

“My absolute pleasure...I love watching you dance.” 

Hallariel whined when she felt Gilear remove his thumb. She’d said what he’d asked. She had been good, damn it. She deserves this. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Gilear kisses a path from her knee up her thigh, alternating between flicks of his tongue the closer he got to her wetness. “You take such good care of me. You make me so happy.” When he finally reached her quivering heat she felt him flatten his tongue lightly lapping at her. “You taste so _fucking_ good.” 

“Then act like it.” Hallariel snapped. 

“Anything for you.” Gilear’s voice was low with lust. Then she felt his hands grip her thighs to hold her in place. Keeping her spread wide. Spreading enough to pull at the sore muscles of her legs. Felt his tongue point when he began fucking into her with his face. Swirling his tongue inside her. The sounds he made licking and panting and moaning into her were filthy. Hallariel strained against the hands holding her hips, bucking to meet him. Gilear leaned more of his weight on to her. Pressed his face into her. The pressure making her extremely aware of her g-spot. 

“Gilear...oh darling...you’re ravenous. Do I-...Do I not feed you enough?” She needed to get him to talk...she wanted his hands and his voice. 

“Can never have enough of you...” Gilear answered as Hallariel felt two fingers pump into her in earnest. Stretching her, and sliding inside. “Always want more...always want to please you...to taste you.” 

“Such- _hNNnaaa_ a hu-hungry pet...”

“Hungry for you...” Gilear grunted out before he bit her on a trembling thigh, hard. That was going to bruise. She couldn’t wait to see it. He beckoned his fingers inside her, sending wave after wave through her body. 

“ _FUCK!_ Oh gods I’m...oh darling...yes! Yes! Oh, how I burn for you...you were away...away from me...wanted you...you’re mine.” 

“ _I belong to you. All of me. Do with me as you will._ ” Gilear said, pledging himself to Hallariel in Elvish between thrusts of his fingers...Adding a third and rubbing her clit with his thumb. When she saw him lean down to decadently lick at the hand still pumping inside her she almost keened. When she felt his pinkie prod experimentally at her other entrance she did keen.

“ _nnnNNnHH_ OH, pet I’m so close now...do...do I deserve to cum?”

“Yes! Yes you do! Always! You’re so good! So good to me! I want to be good for you! I love being good for you!” Gilear panted while rubbing himself on any part of her he could reach still in his slacks from work, they could always get new slacks. 

“Then tell me to cum, Gilear...I...I won’t until...I won’t until...you...” Hallariel reaches for the hand not ruining her. Holds on to it like a life raft. 

“Cum for me, my starlight!” Gilear says before he begins sucking her clit, and pushing his pinkie all the way in.

Hallariel _screamed_ and finally...FINALLY...came. 

When she returned to herself some unknown amount of time Gilear was holding her in his arms, kissing her not out of a frenzied passion, but in the grateful way he does after he...

“Gilear, Di-Did you cum?” Hallariel asked incredulously. 

“I think...think I did...” he said with a slightly more embarrassed shrug this time. 

“But...I didn’t...touch you...” 

“I like making you feel good...a lot.” 

Hallariel kisses the obvious wet spot in his slacks. 

“Such a mess...”

————————-

After the second shower of the day for the two of them (and flipping a few cushions on the couch.) Hallariel finds herself comfortably nestled in Gilear’s lap, sitting on the roof of The Hangman watching the last of the sun dip below the horizon. Hallariel making little noises of contentment letting the honey sweet warmth of her wood elf fiancé’s voice wash over her as he told her about more ideas he’s had for the school, then he asks when the rest of the house would be back, if they’d eaten. 

Hallariel begins answering him before the swell in her heart at how this man thinks of her family robs her of thought. “Fabian is out with the Abernant girl again, said they’re running lines for an audition of his. As for Cathilda...she...walked in on me in a rather compromising position...I let her have the rest of the day off from the sheer embarrassment. I’m sure she won’t be back from the cinema until much later...I believe she’s watching a halfling period piece that’s over six hours long...if that’s how she wants to spend her impromptu day off who am I to judge? Someone who spends nearly every waking moment disquieted by the ceaseless passage of time when they aren’t finger-fucking themselves at the kitchen table?”

She made Gilear chuckle. That feels nice. Especially with her ear so close to his chest. Hearing his breathing. His heartbeat. His voice. 

“Then I shall make us dinner, as you were so kind as to take care of breakfast this morning.” 

“...Truly, the least I could do...I didn’t even finish packing today. The movers were to come tomorrow I’d said...I even marked it on the calendar... and then I...couldn’t...again...”

“You aren’t beholden to some arbitrary date...I appreciate all the other ways you make space for me...the ways you show you care for me. I still find it difficult to believe I’ve gotten so fortunate. I love you, Hallariel.” 

“Oh, darling! I-... May I kiss you breathless?” 

“Kiss away...” 

Hallariel did as told. Hoping Gilear could feel her desire to return those three little words with her tongue. How she burned with it. He whimpered. 

“Did you mean what you’d said earlier about doing anything for me?” Hallariel asked, pad of her thumb rubbing the band of her engagement ring. 

“Of course, Hallariel.”

“...I think I want you to tie me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Violent Femmes.
> 
> I’m Twinkletitz on Discord, too if ya wanna be friends and talk headcanons. 
> 
> Also seriously can that anonymous Hallariel/Gilear BDSM contract porn PLEASE get reposted?! I’m begging. 
> 
> Now if you’ll excuse me...I’m gonna go write about some magic and mystery...


	8. I Want You to Touch that Lil’ Dangly Thing That Swing in the Back of my THROAT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s night and the creaking of the ship’s hull blends with the shrieking pops of their elemental fireplace. The blaze basks them both in a healing warmth after several long wet days of plundering. She’s completely nude save the ornate tapestry on the floor of the cabin nearest the fire partially blanketing her. The tapestry? Plush. Handwoven. Sumptuous. Undoubtably of some royal significance due to its rich purple hue. Now commandeered as their personal fuck rug.
> 
> She’s been bathed in pungent herbs and perfumes destined for nobility. Belly warm with fine elven wine. Best of all she’s being cuddled by the equally nude and herbaceous smelling pirate who, along with most items aboard this ship, has stolen her heart...
> 
> **************
> 
> Happy Kinktober!!! 
> 
> It’s another very special, very piratey Bill/Hallariel flashback tender bondage porn chapter with present day Gilear/Hallariel smut spliced in...oh and FEELINGS!
> 
> Sweet lord, the FEELINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all! The kudos, comments and sweet messages I got on the last chapter?!! I’m speechless, well the opposite of that because yet again this latest chapter is the longest one to date. 
> 
> Praise enters my bloodstream and provides my cells with the validation they need to produce copious amounts of ElfPiratePornoglobin-something...something...  
> Mitochondria the Powertop of the cell...
> 
> ...I got nothing I’m spent. This thing is long y’all. Sorry it took so long to write. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments (and Discord messages) are the Dag Nasty Rocket Hooch to my word count.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Advance. Retreat. Advance._

Hallariel readjusts the gilded standing mirror on the clay patio, a permanent fixture of the sparring area William furnished for her when they moved to downtown Elmville back when Fabian was but a lad. A sparring area that, until recently, had mostly served as a ring for Willam’s bareknuckle brawls and later training grounds for their dear baby boy. 

Fabian was doing so well in his training. A work of art. All his latent potential made dazzlingly kinetic whilst he wielded fandrangor. 

Hallariel was just so terribly proud. 

The sight of Fabian, so beautiful. A being so clearly the result of her and her William’s love. There was a time when his presence was simply too much for her to bear. 

She was working on that.

Being present, fully. Making it clear that she saw him as not just preservation of William’s legacy, but as his own man. Committing herself to learning about his interests. To learning about his world...as much as her son felt comfortable sharing. Thankfully, Fabian was expressing himself and his love for his family and friends more and more by the day. 

It was watching Fabian train the sisters Abernant (well, the younger sister. the elder clearly had other intentions regarding her son) from her lounging spot on the veranda that inspired her to take up an epee again. Leaving her prized whip thin foil in its case....where it’d been since it was last equipped after Fabian snapped Hallariel out of a drunken stupor that’d lasted most of her son’s life. 

Their son. Their beautiful, darling, baby boy...

Wasn’t he worth fighting for? 

She set to work making herself useful, should there be another attack on their home? Their family? The life they were rebuilding?...

...she would be ready. 

Her footwork would be ready at the very least. She still had the finer points of that down. Samba class at the Elmville country club aided her in that she’d suspected...

_Advance. Retreat. Advance._

Fleet of foot as ever. Delighting in the way her muscle memory propels her. As light as the golden brown leaves drifting in the chill fall air... 

She checks her angles in the mirror. Shifts the tempo in her mind from a samba to a shanty. 

Now to work on her lunge... 

————————————————

There was a time when Hallariel found the concertina unendurable. Thought it was the most vexatious instrument ever conceived. Found the sound more reminiscent of an owlbear’s death rattle than anything remotely musical. Now... _this_ many midmorning shanties aboard The Hangman it sounded palpably alive. Leather lungs full and strong. Its bellowing, unmistakable, yet balanced with the thunderous crashing waves against The Hangman. Truly the perfect accompaniment to their little game. 

The rules are simple. She told him how he can get what he wants...

Just make her drop her sword. 

The rules? Simple. The task?  
...Less so. 

Not for lack of effort on William’s part. Hallariel was in awe at the sheer might of her husband’s blows. The force behind their joining blades pushing her backward. Compelling her to use the extent of her dexterity to parry and riposte. Deploying her acrobatic prowess to climb the mizzen mast of the ship with the shallowest of toeholds, Captain Bill in hot pursuit. The pirate chasing her with surprising speed. Slashing at a rope and using the force of the unfurling sail to launch himself up to her. 

Wouldn’t it just be awful if she’d been counting on that? 

“Clever trick, elf.” William grumbles from his position lodged in a barrel directly beneath the rope he’d used to make his rapid ascent, now affixed to the mast with Hallariel’s dagger. 

“ _High_ elf. Hardly a trick, love. You’re just sore at how well I’ve taken to life upon the high seas...high elf, high seas...” Hallariel gestures with her epee from her spot on the spar. Amused. “...high ground.” 

“Get back here and let me kiss you! Godsdammit!” Bill snarled bursting from the barrel, incensed and enthralled. Gripping his sabre between his teeth and climbing after her. 

“Have to be much quicker than that, ducky. Don’t you want to kiss me? Get a wiggle on! That’s it. Good show!” 

———————————-

Hallariel clenches her fist in frustration around the grip of her epee. 

She was better than this once...

Before she lost so much. Before she lost her William. Before she lost herself. 

It’s just...this...this...blasted shake in her hand. She can feel it. These little spasms. So consistent as to be confused with her pulse...but it wasn’t. 

...from sloppy drunk to just sloppy. 

Hallariel fights down a spike of self loathing. That didn’t do anyone an ounce of good. She begins drawing circles in the air with the tip of her blade. Setting to rid herself of this near imperceptible shake. Whether it had been from lack practice, or yet another toll on the road to recovery. She wanted it gone.

Her body, accounting for the sensation of a sword in her hand, reflexively seeks out the grounding pressure of Bill’s back to hers.

A holdover from how often they slew their opposition in tandem. 

How thrilling it was to be swept up in his chaos. A chaos in love with her, madly so, risking attacks of opportunity just to run to her side, smack her ass and tell her as much.

This shake, though undetectable to the untrained eye, is a liability. Such an errant flick of her wrist would’ve been fatal for William during their sparring days. The way they went at each other.

 _Advance. Retreat. Advance_  
————————————————

“That was close, but alas...no cigar...” 

“Must’ve married an eel, not an elf...so damn slippery...” 

“Just now realizing that? Thought you’d pieced that puzzle on our wedding night. What was that you cried out in ecstasy? Oh yes...‘Hallariel, by the hells, woman! Have you no bones in that body?!?’ My mouth was a bit preoccupied at the time to answer you then, but darling...dearest... _my precious one_ ” She says the last bit in Elvish caught up in the sheer theatre of it all. “...would you believe that was just a warm up? Now succumb to your kissless fate.” How good she must look, especially from her William’s position knelt before her. The way her silver locs frame her bosom, gleaming and sun kissed. Draped in her newest robe. Crimson. Silk. Expensive. Ill gotten. She’d insisted on sparring in the frock the moment William presented her with it. Hallariel lifts William’s chin with the tip of her blade. “Chin up, love...you’ll best me nex-“ Hallariel’s ears flick forward with interest, detecting a low sound coming from her beloved’s throat. Perceptible only to her keen hearing acutely honed to the wide array of sounds her William makes. Was it...a moan? “...t-time.” She stammers as her suspicions are confirmed noting the sizable rise in her husband’s breeches. As her eyes narrow it _jerks_. William then thrusts his pelvis upward...the distraction allowing him enough time to obtain his sabre. He slashes at her epee, momentarily releasing it from her grip only to be caught seconds later by Hallariel. Though he’s unable to make her drop her sword fully, he does manage to use his blade to lock hers in place out of the way of his lunge and steals a kiss. “You cheated! You scoundrel! Stop cheering! That didn’t count!” Hallariel vainly beseeches her husband’s raucous crew gathered around the spectacle. All captivated by their display as they always were...all...save one...but then what impresses _her_ anyway... 

“...You should know by now I don’t fight with honor...I fight to win.” He kisses her again. Deep. All tongue. Conquering. Hallariel graciously acquiesces. “Avast, Ye scurvy dogs! Clear out, the lot of ya. Gonna fuck my wife so hard she loses her sea legs.”

“The _lot_? There isn’t even one member of your crew that deserves an invitation to behold our encore?” 

William chuckles. “Wasn’t bluffin’ with how you’ve taken to life upon the high seas, eh? Right then...dealer’s choice...”

————————————————-

Gilear joins her out in the courtyard later that morning. He stares awestruck. 

Who could blame him? 

She must look a sight with the billowing sleeves of her emerald satin robe. How the jewel tones and golden embroidery must surely bring out the aureate richness of her resplendently dusky complexion. He looks so amazed she forgets the shake and focuses on performing for him. Engrained choreography steering her agile form. 

The theatre of it all...

“Breathtaking.” Her fiancé gasps.

“Then dearest, return the favor and take mine at once...”

“With pleasure...” Gilear begins approaching her, nimbly traversing the transition from dew covered grasses to the raised edge of their clay patio without stumbling once...quite the feat for Gilear. Especially with the way his eyes remain locked with hers. Hallariel was impressed. Perhaps that’s what spurred her decision to hold on to her sword. Keeping it to her side, even as he begins closing the gap between them. 

Was it the sense of challenge in the air? 

She felt her eyes narrow. Ears flick. 

Gilear’s ears tilt towards her. His brow raises. Chin dares to lift on its own accord. 

Hallariel’s hand tightens around the grip on her sword. She wouldn’t drop it. Before her fiancé is even within striking distance...he hesitates. She worries she’s misread their sensual tête-a-tête. She’s soon relieved and then feels a rush of something else entirely when Gilear straightens his tie and posture apparently having caught his reflection in the mirror...then returns the heat of his gaze to her.

And advances. 

He’s dressed for work. Wearing the new camel slacks, fitted v-neck indigo cashmere sweater and white collared long sleeve button down (perfectly pressed) she bought him. He smells faintly of sweets. Such a sweet tooth. She’s reminded of how much he enjoys her taste. 

Gilear is now rubbing inside the wrist of her hand still holding the sword. His touch...so delicate...so tempting. Just barely suggesting where he wanted her arm to go. She angles the blade in her hand so that its blindingly silver glint reflects the sun’s rays. Both as a reminder of her lethality and a beacon to the gilded warrior within him to come forth...it would take more than gentle coaxing to get her arm to budge. His eyes search her for something. He makes some indiscernible calculation and tucks his head around the side of her face. An act of contrition? Perhaps he was feeling more submissive this morning after all. She could go with that. Even if Hallariel was intrigued by Gilear’s burgeoning assertiveness. She enjoys when her pet enjoys himself in whatever way he wishes to-

-A moan escapes Hallariel before she could stop it when she feels his lips suck the twitching tip of her ear into his mouth. His grip on her wrist tightens. His hands, so large, so warm, encircle her. She knows he can feel her pulse as she feels the arm holding her sword being guided behind her. She complies, though she refuses to drop it. From the way he kisses her, she doubts he wants her to. He seems as thrilled as she. Even if he didn’t know how this game was meant to be played.

Or did he? 

“Ooh fruity...what is that?” Hallariel tastes her lips when they break from their kiss. Breath both properly stolen and now tasting of melon. 

“Cantaloupe flavored enchanted lip balm, claimed to keep you kissably smooth all day, do you like it?...” 

“I’m not sure, let me have another taste?” 

But before he’s able to comply with her request...

“-Gilear?! Is your crystal charged, man? Texted you all damn morning. Are you still riding with me to Aguefort? I’m...nervous about-...uh, oh good morning, MaMa. Feel under no obligation to inform me whether I interrupted anything revolting just now...” 

“Morning Fabian...you did in fact interrupt something.” She turns to Gilear. “Something gratifyingly carnal.” He blushes. She smirks. Facing Fabian she adds. “If that disgusts you, so be it, prude. Besides, you’re one to talk with the way you and that Abernan-“

“-Okay, I’m leaving for school with or without the chosen one.” Fabian turns on a heel, begins to make his way towards the garage. After several paces he stops, looks back, and speaks to Hallariel in Elvish. “ _I hope to one day look as right with sword in hand as you, mother._ ” 

So terribly proud.  
Too much for her to bear...  
...but she soldiers on...

“...Thank you, my darling. You’re well on your way. Oh, and best of luck on your audition. They would be fools not to cast you, and I shall certainly reflect the quality of their decision making in the quantity of my booster club donations...” 

“Mother, that sounds dreadfully close to-“

“-It’s not a bribe, Fabian. I am a stalwart patron of the arts...to what extent entirely depends on how many lines my beautiful baby boy gets...”

“MaMAaaAaa!!”

“Off with the both of you...how can I possibly focus on training with such handsome men distracting me?” 

“I love you, MaMa...”

“I love you as well, Fabian. Break a leg.” She dramatically blows a kiss after him. He begrudgingly mimes plucking it from the air, and puts it in his pocket. A routine they hadn’t done with regularity since he was wee. 

“I love you, my starlight...” Gilear kisses her a final time. So soft, no challenge now, only yearning. 

“...H-Have a great day, honey.” Hallariel yearns as well...

After they’ve left Hallariel loses a bit of her confidence. Makes more errors she would likely be the only one to notice. 

She wanted to protect this family, and couldn’t even profess her feelings for a member of it. 

“Cathiiiiiiiiiiiilda!” Hallariel called ringing a charmed porcelain bell, magically interconnected to a network of porcelain bells within the estate. 

“You rang, Madam Seacaster?” 

“There’s an azure cedar chest with a spider carved on it hidden underneath my side of the bed. Be a dear and retrieve it for me, please. Don’t open it.” 

“Well, how delightfully ominous! Right away!”

The chest is resting atop her lounge chair on the patio when Hallariel returns her focus from the shake in her hand some unknowable amount of time later. She sets her epee down to open it. Her fingers stroke the intricate carved detail of a spider constructing a web. Craftsmanship that reminded her of the woodworking she grew up admiring in Kei Lumennura, but differing in notably charming ways. 

She opens the box and retrieves the object of her affection. Her burgundy tether. If her body sought William’s touch to ground her, she would seek what remained of his essence imbued in this, their heart string. 

When she’d discovered, not long ago, that with her eyes closed she could still faintly detect the trace aroma of William’s distinctive beard oil in the cording she determined it deserved a much more fitting home than under her pillow or in a cardboard box. Her lids were shut as she ran the length of it through her hands. The weight so familiar. The many times her William had her retrieve it because she’d misbehaved, or as a reward for being good, or to comfort her after a hard day, or to reassure her after he’d been away from her for too long, or to humiliate her when they entertained guests, to tease her, to entice her, to apologize, to celebrate, to help her focus...

...to give her all these wonderful memories to latch on to...now that he was no longer with her to make new ones.

Memories woven in the coolness of the silk. The smoothness of it. How the anticipation ignited her.

“So that’s where that went...figured it was packed away in cardboard with the rest o’ those days.” 

Hallariel practically jumps out of her skin, nearly dropping the burgundy cording when the voice of Cathilda calls from her left, the halfling maid tending to a raised flower bed. Hallariel had insisted Cathilda use her green thumb to grow something entirely for her own pleasure. That turned out to be chrysanthemums. “I thought you’d left!!!” Hallariel shrieks feverishly tucking the rope in an emerald sleeve of her frock. 

“That chest, is it new?” Cathilda inquired without looking back up from the task, using a tone that once infuriated a younger Hallariel unaccustomed to incredulity regarding her martial prowess. 

“Indeed it is.” 

“Strangest thing, design on it reminded me of a merchant fleet we took down once. Remember that, Hallariel? Spoils of that night...the screams....I’ll never forget it.”

“I shall let you know when I’m in need of further assistance...” Hallariel returned far more curt than necessary. She had more in common with her younger self than she thought. 

“Of course, Madam Seacaster.” Cathilda sighed, tucking her antique galvanized can of endless water under an arm and making her way back aboar- _inside_ Seacaster manor. 

Hallariel bristled at the pointed use of honorific. The way their perhaps _over_ familiarity in the past bleeds into the distance they’ve established in the present. 

She doubles the rope, lets it loop like a lifetime collapsing in on itself. Ties it around her waist. Tightening it and stiffening her back.

More training to be done. 

_Advance. Retreat._

————————————————

It’s night and the creaking of the ship’s hull blends with the shrieking pops of their elemental fireplace. The blaze basks them both in a healing warmth after several long wet days of plundering. She’s completely nude save the ornate tapestry on the floor of the cabin nearest the fire partially blanketing her. The tapestry? Plush. Handwoven. Sumptuous. Undoubtably of some royal significance due to its rich purple hue. Now commandeered as their personal fuck rug.

She’s been bathed in pungent herbs and perfumes destined for nobility. Belly warm with fine elven wine. Best of all she’s being cuddled by the equally nude and herbaceous smelling pirate who, along with most items aboard this ship, has stolen her heart. Her beloved is soothing her hurts. Rubbing her back in firm circles, calloused palms slick with massaging oils obtained in their raid that reminded Hallariel of home. The rough hands tenderly applying the oils even more so. For her home was here now. Here upon The Hangman. Here within The Captain’s quarters. 

...in The Captain’s hands...wrapped in The Captain’s arms...

...held tight against The Captain’s chest...

...listening to The Captain’s heartbeat...kissing The Captain’s pulse. 

Her darkvision detecting the glint of thread contouring his wounds she stitched closed prior in the evening. Sloppy work, but she was improving no matter what a certain know-it-all halfling might think. 

“Just relax, you’ve earned this...” Her husband’s voice is calming like distant thunder. 

“Correction, I _demand_ this. Lower.” 

He obeys. His press on her descends from between her shoulder blades to the middle of her spine. “Anywhere needin’ _special_ attention?” He asks when she shamelessly arches her back to get him to touch her where she really wanted. 

“Lower than that certainly does...” Hallariel purrs. 

“Here?” His hand on the small of her back lowers, he addresses every knot located along the way.

“...getting warmer...” Hallariel beckons in singsong. William’s hand rests atop the crest of her ass. “Warmer...” Rubbing between both cheeks now. “Warmer still...” 

“How about _here_?” He inquires fingers now stroking another knot entirely. 

“Burning up...”

“Right, Let’s see if I can’t cool you down...” Hallariel feels both his hands on her backside, pulling her cheeks wide apart from her position resting on her hip. William smirks, quickly lowers his head then begins voraciously licking her clenching hole. Using his arms to lock her squirming legs in place. 

It’s exactly what she wanted. The sensation. The lewdness. The embarrassment. 

It’s overwhelming just the same. 

“My stars!” Hallariel gasps before covering her face with her trembling hands, the immediacy and intensity of her need being met making her quiver and roll to lie on her back. He follows..licking, rimming and probing her all the while. 

“No use gettin’ shy now...the way you’ve been lookin’ at me with those bedroom eyes. Come out for me then...” William persuades her from covering her face. Hallariel complies as her wrist, once a veil shielding her eyes and masking her flush, was locked in place under William’s palm...being used to spread her own cheeks apart. Betrayal. “Gonna get your ass ready for me, but you can’t look away. That’s the deal. You knew I was a greedy man when you married me, Hallariel...and I love lookin’ in yer eyes. Not enough gold in all Spyre worth that silver...” He retrieves an ornate bottle filled with lubricant from a nearby tray filled with tinctures, as well as their wine goblets and pipes filled with dusk moss. Hallariel soon felt the pad of his finger, flat and slick, stroke around her rim and press gently at her less frequented entrance. Not enough to gain entry. Enough to let her know he wanted in. His singular surveillance fixed on her eyes...knowing he felt every twitch...every nervous response of her body...waiting for her cue. 

For her body to accept him.  
Accept him here as in all places. 

“Still want this?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Fuck yes. She pulls herself wider using both of her hands now, granting him easier access. 

“Well then, just relax for me... _there_.”

The tip of William’s finger was in the first of Hallariel’s rings. His hand atop hers stroked his thumb across her knuckles. She ceases rubbing at her wedding band before realizing she’d started. Now his thick digit was in to its knuckle. Her elven hearing detects the faint smacking sounds of this delicate process. So vulgar. His finger is deeper now, establishing itself, pushing in, pulling out. Soon the early awkward sensations ebb and pleasure flows...intensifying when he adds another. 

“Got you good at taking my fingers wherever I wanna put ‘em...” William’s praise for Hallariel serving mostly as a brag for him. She would scold him, but she was too preoccupied imagining a day of staying prepped to please him. His toys, fingers, tongue, and dick sliding into her at a moments notice. Stopping her in place. Mid sentence. No matter what she needed done. Making her obey until both Hallariel and William’s basest desires were filled. 

Her eyes snap shut at the amount she wants that. 

“Keep ‘em open, or I stop.” He growled and smacked her ass. 

A spanking would also be nice right about now. 

“ _William_!” Hallariel squawks as he spanks her again. His fingers ceasing their movement inside her ass. Her pussy was dripping wet already and he hadn’t even touched her there. The woven work beneath her was now damp with lubricants both stolen and of her own making. An improvement to be sure. She forced her eyes open, the effort apparent by the way he leers at her. 

“What’s the matter? Pirate fingers aren’t good enough to stretch this prissy elf ass of yers?” He said as he starts twirling his middle and pointer fingers inside her. Scissoring her open. All movements sinfully purposeful. 

“Now dearest, even if that were true...is that any way to talk to your wife?” 

“Aye, it is. May not guess by lookin’ at her...” His hand that spanked her now cups her jaw. He turns her to face the nearby enormous mirror where she once saw a bound and gagged Hallariel squirt into her William’s eager mouth. “...but it’s what my wife likes...”

“Just lets any handsome rogue speak all manner of vulgarities before having their way with her, does she?”

“No, not just any. She’ll have your tongue if you speak to her out of turn...or your eye...” He winks (in his own way) “...have to earn that...” 

“You feel as though you have?” 

His hand that cupped her jaw, now treks a winding path down her body, languid and scorching. He glides a finger through her glistening folds. As two fingers on his other hand continue trying her on for ring size. “I’d say I’m off to a fine start...”

So damn smug. 

William’s face softens as she fails to bite back a whimper. “That’s it, poppet. So relaxed for me. Feel good?”

So damn sweet. 

“Yes, dear.” Hallariel responded determining his earnestness deserved hers. 

“Good girl.” His praise is lightning. 

Hallariel lets out another soft cry despite herself. She’s rewarded for the sound with tight circles around her clit in time with the thrusts inside her ass. She keeps her cheeks spread. Her face towards him. Eyes open. Her lips slack. Brows knit in concentration doing as he’s asked. Staring into him as he stares back into her. 

“ _Fuck_. Look at that. Just so damn beautiful. Swear I’ll never tire of the sight of you. Watch you the rest of my days. Watch you spar and dance and sweat and plunder and kill and fuck and cum. Watch how pleased you are when I _fill_ you...seeing that _look_ flash in your eyes...”

“What look, dear?” 

“That look like we’re made for each other....Aye, _there_...that’s the one. Love you so much, moonbeam.”

So damn smug and sweet.

“And I you, William _MmMnn_ ” Hallariel’s moans launch from her, out of her control. 

“That’s it. Don’t this feel nice? Love when you do this to me when I’ve been good for you. You know, you can be good too...when you try...” William surmised then continued scissoring her open. Making low noises in his throat at her progress. Pleased. Mutterings of praise at how well she was taking _three_ of his fingers now. How beautiful she looked getting ready to be fucked. All sounds searing her flesh. The tapestry beneath her now presumably a bed of coals. Pinned in place under the burning magnitude of his solitary gaze. William only breaking eye contact to admire her stretch. The impact his body had on hers.

...the mortal shaping the immortal.

“I think...I’m... _thoroughly_ prepared, my love.” Hallariel purred as William worked her open like he trained for years in the art. Knowing his history prior to their meeting she supposed he had. Molten pleasure coursed through her veins with the slightest budge from his welcomed intrusion. 

Gods was he welcomed. 

“Don’t rush me. Enjoyin’ myself.” William grins then after a beat asks “Are you still enjoyin’ this?” checking in, his focus on her somehow intensifying. 

“Oh, I am, most assuredly. I just thought...at some point you might use your...” Hallariel stopped herself. If she said it he’d want her to beg for it. Right now she was feeling good enough to actually do that and that just wouldn’t do. Not yet. 

“This?” His fingers that had previously been tasked with working her clit now grip his hardened member to smack it against the crook of her thigh. “Plan to. You know what you have to do first...”

Here we go. 

“Oh William, must we?” Hallariel feigned disinterest as well as she could, given the extremely interesting circumstances. 

“We must.” William says punctuated with a wet thwack against Hallariel’s pussy this time. “Ask nice for it and it’s yours.” 

“It already is! Now use it!” 

“Try again, elf.”

She couldn’t beg. Her pride just wouldn’t allow that. Even if the timber of his voice reminds her of how she also desperately needed to be fucked. Especially with how he calls her _elf_. Harkening back to their first encounter. The duel. When they didn’t know each other’s names nor the deeds done in them. 

...just that they’d never felt so alive. 

...when he was _Pirate._  
...and she was _Elf._

She needs this, but wouldn’t beg for it...yet. 

Time for a performance check. 

“But dearest...you had so much fun with your fingers don’t you want to see my naughty little elf ass fucked full with pirate _dick_?” She teased in a sickly sweet mimicry of her submissive voice. It was an obvious evasion, but one that may catch him off guard enough to get him inside of her. 

“Now that...th-that type of talk comin’ out a fancy mouth like that...just-“

Rolled high enough to make a sailor blush it seems. 

Promising.

“-Just what? You have yet to see all the dirty things this fancy mouth can do...I’m such a _naughty_ little elf slut. Punish me for it if you must...” Hallariel was just hamming it up at this point. Turning herself on by getting him off with such obvious deception. It helped distract her from the needy voice in her mind pleading in Elvish _Please. Please. Please. Darling, whatever you say. I need this. I need you. My love. My precious one. Please claim me. Please fuck me. Fill me. Use me. Make me yours._ “Take me, My Captain...” Oops, a little need slipped out there, in Common no less...but she hadn’t begged. That doesn’t count. 

“Of course, th-that’s a good girl...” stammers William at Hallariel’s fluttering lashes, having already begun slicking himself up to her words around the second time she called herself naughty. 

He begins entering her and the stretch is _marvelous_. The head budging her open even more. Only a slight sting, as he takes up so much space inside her. Making his presence immediately memorable as he does with all entrances. 

“Cheater...” he says after a few moments of clearly enjoying watching himself penetrate her. Achieving greater depth by degrees. He’s just so _large_ and solid and she’s so lithe and supple she could hardly fault him for being as captivated by their contrast as she.

“Hardly. I just know how to get what I _want_...” Hallariel moaned the last word. 

“An’ you know what I want...I’ll get it yet...” 

“Mmmm...Yes, darling. You’ll show me...show me good.” She purred condescendingly hoping he’ll show her fucking brains out. If she keeps prodding at his ego he might. 

With that, he abruptly folds her at the middle. Hooking his arms under the back of her thighs and placing her ankles above his shoulders. Apparently, determining the task of keeping her spread now his. He shallowly pistons into her. Makes use of his ability to reach her face from this change in position to lick the sweat on her jaw. She tangles her fingers in his locs. Needing a tether. Something for her hands to do now that they were idle. She tugs. Hears him moan as he deepens the penetration and seizes her mouth with a kiss in response. 

He pulls his dick out almost entirely and glides it in, eye fixed on hers.

“ _Fuck_. Yes. Oh, gods! Darling! Do that again!” Hallariel commands after an even deeper thrust. 

He obeys. Still very much her good boy. A pleaser at his core. 

“You’ll cum like this tonight, with my cock buried in your ass. Only when I say you can. Understood?” William ordered, regaining control of the scene.

“Yes, my love.” This shift in dynamic was still relatively new. Hallariel was still shocking herself with how much she wanted this. How much she wanted to submit to someone worthy of it. 

She just couldn’t let him know how much... 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” The Captain questions. 

“No...” Hallariel admits while pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit. 

“Then _what_ are you up to?” Her William’s voice is a peal of thunder now. 

“Trouble. I’m _naughty_ remember? If you didn’t want me using my hands you should’ve tied them, silly man...” 

“...That a request?” William growls, gradually pulling out of her.

That obvious? 

“Of course not...” Hallariel scratches down William’s chest, darkvision aiding her in avoiding the stitching. “It’s a threat. Now be a good little sailor and stick your cock back in my ass. I wasn’t yet done.” 

Hallariel isn’t proud of the yelp she lets out as Bill suddenly rises to his knees, and unceremoniously flips her over on her stomach. The Captain then lifts her head by her locs and orders her to ‘ _Stay_ ’. Once he’s to his feet she maps the sound of his steps to his nightstand and the bed. Moments later he’s returned with pillows, and _it_. He positions her atop the additional cushioning. One pillow under her chin. One pillow under her chest. Two pillows under her pelvis to angle her. Once he’s satisfied with the arrangements, he pins her, leaning his weight on top of her to keep her put as he prepares to bind her in the most precious of silks. 

Her burgundy tether. Her heart string. Her leash.

She moans licentiously as her arms are forced behind her back, tied in loops from wrist to elbow. If she thought her legs would be spared, she thought wrong. Her ankles are shoved up to meet the tangle of loops near her trapped arms. She could feel from how her calves rest on the backs of her thighs, he was growing more comfortable using her flexibility against her. Keeping her well locked in place and spread so wide. So stretched. So ready for him. 

“The _mouth_ on you. Should fuck your filthy throat ragged for it.” The pirate menaces from behind her. 

“But dearest...I thought you wanted to look in my eyes. The silver?” Hallariel taunts craning her neck as much as she could while in this position. Testing all restraints. 

“Mirror. Look at me.” He orders. 

She refuses. 

“I said look, _elf_.” A thunderclap. 

She obeys. “Yes?” Hallariel addresses her husband’s reflection. 

“Ask for it. Nicely.” He smacks against her twitching hole with his dick. 

“...Stick your fucking cock in my ass this instan—AH! AHH!”

Before she’s even finished with her goading, he’s spanking her harshly across her cheeks with an open palm. _One. Two. Three. Four. Fiv-Nine_ times in rapid succession. He clutches the binding like a handle keeping her in place as she squirms. It hurt. Hurt so good. She doesn’t even care that she’s giving away all the noises she enjoys withholding from him. Cries. Whimpers. Yelps. A scream. The lot. She wanted more, but she also very much did want his dick back inside her. She made the calculations. She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. 

“S-Sorry!”

“What was that?” Another blow. Gods yes. 

“ _Hnngh-_ I’m sorry, dear!” The elf let the full spectrum of her pain and pleasure color her voice. He’d earned this. She’s earned this. 

“Damn right you’re sorry. Gave you chance after chance, but you refuse to behave...Refuse to fall in line....” Five more spanks. Quick. Hard. “Somethin’ I love about you...out there. But when you’re in The _Captain’s_ quarters. You’ll follow Captain’s orders. That clear, elf?”

“Yes, love.”

“ _Beg_ for it.”

“Please, please fuck me, darling. Please. I’ll behave. Please. I love you. Please fuck me. I’ll be good.”

“Told you I’d get what I want out of you...” William gloats as he reenters her in a slow glide. He waits for her to adjust, then he rocks into her, heavy and unhurried. 

“Ah-oh...yes! Fuck! Hnnng!” Hallariel felt drunk with pleasure. It overwhelmed her senses. She sank into deeper into submission with every thrust. With every rub, tug, pull of the rope on her limbs holding in this position. A position she’d earned for being so terribly naughty to her William. He was setting her straight. Fucking some sense into her. 

“Like that?” William inquired in response to Hallariel’s cry of ecstasy behind another particularly deep thrust. 

“Yes!” 

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes, my love!” 

“Such a _whore_ for my cock.” 

Fuck. 

“ _Yes_ , my love!” 

“Say it.” 

“I’m a whore for your cock!”

“Think you can take me deeper?” 

“ _Yes!_ ”

Willam wraps a hand around her throat from behind. Snarls in her ear. “Let’s see.” And shoves deeper inside her. 

“ _FUCK! DARLING! YES!_ ”

“So deep inside you, elf...” His voice was still in that menacing register she enjoyed, but there was also a distinct ache to it. Something that sounded thankful and bewildered. He’d told her before how entirely different dominance felt when it wasn’t expected of him by a lover. How grateful he was that she not only made him earn it, but gave him the freedom to be submissive to her whims for so much of their relationship before even giving him the opportunity. Said it made him want to fuck her into submission even harder. She, the pillows, and tapestry were sliding along the floor with the power of his thrusts. She guesses he was right. 

“Feels so right..So destined... _Every part of my being yearns to take shape for you._...” she professes to William’s reflection in the mirror, speaking a mix of Common and Elvish to mask her more needy declarations.

“Love when you do that...You’re incredible...Could have anyone you want...an’ you let me love you...let me love you like this...” His reflection says back. 

“I only... _FUCK!!!_ only..want _you_ to...love me like this...”

“Gonna cum soon. You can when I do now that you’re bein’ so _good_ for me. You want me to cum in you or-“

“-In me!! Please! Fill me up! Fill me!!! _I feel so...so empty thinking of life without you! Make me whole, precious one!_ ” Hallariel begs in Common and Elvish. 

“Fuck-...Love...you...moon...beam.” The pirate gruffly proclaims as he begins erupting inside her. 

Filling her. Filling her so good. Hurdling her towards her own edge she’d staved off until he’d said she’d earned it. 

“I LOVE YOU, WILLIAM!!! YES! PLEASE!!! CLAIM ME!!!” Hallariel screams in all Common crooking her neck from her position. William eagerly takes the sign of submission, pulls her by the hair and sinks his teeth into her barred throat. Her plea earning her the last spurts of his hot cum. 

Filling her up. So good.  
So full. 

So full of his cock and cum and love. 

So full of him. 

So wonderfully full of him. 

She wishes they could stay like this. Locked in this intimate union. 

Tied up and stuffed full of her William. 

So focused on the sensation she only barely makes out the low rumble of her husband’s gloating. 

“...Look at that...stretched so good for me. Filled up. Like a good girl. Beautiful...” He says pulling out little by little, then spreading her cheeks. “Cum’s drippin’ out of you so easy. Fucked yer ass full, Hallariel...just like you wanted, my love.” Bill praises holding her open and watching himself seep out. Hallariel whined at the loss. Didn’t want to lose all that yet. All of him. “What’s the matter? Did I do somethin-Did I hurt you?”

“You’re letting it all-Please, stop letting it out! I don’t want it out yet! Please! _Let me keep you longer still._ ” She felt so silly, and her ears felt so hot...frantically spasming from twitching to drooping. Her tongue switching from Common to Elvish. 

“Fuck, Hallariel...Can’t have that. Can we now? Not if you’re gonna make that face.” Not long after she felt the tip and then gradual bulbousness of their slicked weighted steel butt plug preventing more cum from spilling. “That better?” He’s in front of her now. His big, hairy, lovely face fills her vision. Checking in. 

“Y-Yes.” she whimpers, grateful, and nuzzles his beard and neck. He pets her hair. 

“I’m sorry, love...I didn’t know. Can I make it up to you?” William apologizes. 

“Yes, please. I’d like that.” Hallariel’s voice still small, but eager. 

“Good. You’ll wear that plug while I eat your cunt from behind...then I’ll rub you down and draw you another bath.” 

“If you insist, my love...” She purrs softly at his language and itinerary. 

“You sure you’re up to keep at it? Not bein’ too rough with you am I?” He asked as he rubbed her back. Welcomed grounding pressure helping bring her up to make sure. 

“...I would have told you so, you sweet...lovely man. Let me get away with so much. You treat me as though I’m...too precious...” Hallariel’s mind was still pleasantly foggy. She hoped she was speaking Common. She hoped William would let her know if she wasn’t. 

“You are. Still wanna be tied up while I have my fill?” 

“Yes, _please._ Thank you.” 

“That’s a good elf...”  
———————————————-

_Advance._

As Hallariel stands perfectly poised at the edge of the sparring ring she swears she almost feels his grounding touch pulsing through the rope. Faint, but her fixation on it distracts her from the shake in the hand wielding her epee. Allowing muscle memory to strike her target perfectly and repeatedly at its center as it swings pendulously attached from a pole. She would celebrate if her mind wasn’t preoccupied by the rope around her middle. Trying to recount the feeling of his touch. His tugs. His knots. 

She tightens the cord with one hand, chasing the sensation further. It’s like she can sense his presence. The veil between them thinning. Whether her next strikes land as perfectly as the last hardly concerns her at this point. She can hear her William’s voice on the wind. He calls to her. In song. A shanty. He aches for her. She faintly hears the plucking of his mandolin. 

“My love. My precious one...how I miss you so...” Hallariel speaks to the zephyr hoping it delivers the message to her pirate. 

_Retreat._

The tune replays in her mind. Even after she removes the rope, lovingly tucks it back in the chest she admires. Thinks of how she’ll soon gift her fiancé with the honor of seeing a side of her so few had.  
So few earned. 

A fitting dowry. 

Later, while showering, Hallariel brainstorms ways to go about apologizing to Cathilda. While deep conditioning her hair she ponders the results of Fabian’s audition.

Later still...she discovers her fiancé, and soon recipient of her trove of treasures, in their kitchen having returned from Aguefort in an ordered car without her son. 

“Darling, have you heard anything yet from Fabian? He didn’t answer his crystal.” Hallariel inquires. 

“Texted me not long ago, cast list still hadn’t been posted.” supplies Gilear. 

“Honestly! How long could it possibly take to write Fabian’s name. Well, what’s all this then?” Hallariel gestures towards bowls, measuring cups, and other kitchen utensils Gilear had prepped along one of their countertops.

“If all goes according to plan it should soon be passion fruit, persimmon and yogurt pavlova. I thought if Fabian has good news we’d all enjoy celebratory pavlova and if not...then consolatory pavlova it is. Either way, pavlova for dessert.”

Her heart. 

Gilear thinking of her family again. 

_Their_ family. 

“Sounds scrumptious darling, but complicated. Would you not prefer I ask Cathilda to make them?...Or to pick some up from the bakers? My treat.” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve grown rather fond of making sweets. There was a time I merely cooked and ate for sustenance, but as I find myself savoring food again, I’m enjoying more daunting recipes. I make mistakes...but that isn’t unusual for me. Following instruction relaxes me so much I’m not bothered by errors. Even they end up tasting pretty good. I suppose that’s what I like most about baking.”

“M-May I help you?”

“Sure...um...you can...slice the persimmon...” He carefully hands her a knife and the fruit. She takes them in her hands. Places the fruit on the cutting board. Swallows down her nerves. The handle of the knife felt awkward in her hold after clenching her epee. Instead of slicing, she pierces it through. “Ah, If I may...” Gilear asks sidling up behind her, large hand covers hers. Guiding her in wielding the implement. “Here. More like this. That way the weight of the knife does the work for you.”

Yes, of course. How silly of her. 

“Like...this?” Hallariel asked, slicing the persimmon, nerves spiking for a moment after making a mistake. Dreading failure with William’s sorrowful tune so fresh in her mind. How she had failed him. How she failed her family. She should have been at his side fighting those invaders. The shake in her hand now thrums like plucked string drawn too tight. A reassuring wood elf thumb strokes at the pulse in her wrist and the reverberation calms. The shake dissipates from her notice as she acknowledges the contours of the chest against her back. The grounding pressure there. 

“Yes, you’ve got it.” Gilear reassures. Approving her modified technique. He gives her more fruit to test it out on. Her slices are consistent and increasing in frequency as she gains confidence. “Now just put those in a bowl for me and we’ll be well on our way...” Gilear instructs. She does. His voice is soothing. The task he requires of her so simple it should be insulting, but it isn’t. It’s manageable. As if on some level he can sense how she needs to feel useful, but not overwhelmed. “Very good.” Gilear praises in her ear. She feels only heat from his lips, not yet skin. 

“Thank you, dear.” 

“New perfume? I don’t believe I recognize this fragrance...” 

“Yes, I thought I’d switch things up a bit. Do you like it?” 

Gilear inhales her deeply. “Mmmm, spicy...I don’t detect any sandalwood as per your usual aroma, but there’s the distinct presence of patchouli, not an overpowering amount...balanced with-is that...ginger? Yes, and...notes of citrus. I’m having trouble discerning the kind...” He inhales her deeper. She cranes her neck to give him access. Enraptured by his description. “Is it kumquat? Or...no...” Another deep inhale “...bergamot.” 

“...Impressive.” Hallariel commends. So taken was the high elf, she only now realizes how exposed her neck was...a sign of submission like that William would’ve pounced on. Sinking his teeth into her flesh and making her shriek. Gilear’s bitten her before. Never there. That may soon change she suspects. She feels his mouth getting closer and closer. She braces herself for the bite, though instead of the sharpness of his teeth she’s met smoothness of his lips. So soft. He’s kissing her. So gentle and teasing she almost shrieks just the same. 

“Honey?” Gilear asks after he licks his lips and reaches his arm around her. 

“Y-Yes, dearest?” 

“Honey preference? Help me decide which to use. Tupelo?” He feeds her a taste of the amber liquid from the tip of his ring finger “...or orange blossom?” this time he serves her from his pinky. Her lashes flutter at the sensation. 

“May I taste the first again?” 

He takes a stirrer and lets a bit of the honey drip into her awaiting mouth. He stares, transfixed, at her tongue. She curls it. Loves putting on a show. Loves to tease. Hallariel feels a few errant drops sneak their way down the front of her chest. She can’t imagine that was entirely a mistake. 

“Seems as though you’ve made a mess of me, pet.” Hallariel’s voice now thick and vulgar. 

“My apologies. I’ll clean you right away.” Gilear amends breathily. He bends down to her chest, stares at her through his lashes. Begins indulgently licking at the sweetness on her décolletage. “There.”

Hallariel takes the stirrer from his hand...and pulls open her robe. She draws a winding path from her neck, across clavicle, on her breasts and circling her large areolas. “Oops.” Hallariel coos, pouting her lips around the word. Pressing her chest forward. Delighting in the way Gilear’s eyes widen and follow the wand. Entranced. How sweat forms along his brow. How he pants. So hungry. “How clumsy of me.”

“H-Happens to the best of us. Not to worry.” The wood elf reassures and dips below, lapping his tongue along the honey trail. He takes his time cleaning her. His big hands grip at her waist. 

“Ah! MmmMmmmm...That feels marvelous, but isn’t there any other sweetness you’d prefer?” Hallariel moans out as Gilear sucks against her skin and hums in agreement. “ _Gilear_! My stars!” Hallariel exclaims as the next moment she’s lifted and placed on an empty adjoining countertop free of pavlova Mise En Place. Her robe was fully opened. Her panties exposed, currently being inspected by her fiancé after a critically successful strength check.

“Look at that, just as I suspected...soaked through...” 

“That mouth can be put to better use, pet.” Hallariel snapped to cover her embarrassment.

“You’re absolutely right especially since you did such a _good_ job assisting me with dessert.” Gilear praises. 

“It was...nothing.”

“Nothing she says...” Gilear soothes as he hooks a finger around the seat of her panties...slides them to the side. Lowers his mouth and presses soft kisses along her outer lips. 

“Anyone could’v— _OH! MmMmmm_.” She moans loudly as Gilear presses this one to her clit. She feels herself harden against his lips. 

“My love...the acoustics...” Gilear reminds her as he removes the undergarment entirely. Then uses his large fingers to gently pull her lips apart giving him better access to her clit...continuing his barrage of kisses. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Shhh...I know. Later we’ll have pillows and gags, but for now we must be quiet...we don’t want a repeat of Cathilda catching you with a hand in your cookie jar, do we?” He teases as he enters her with his fingers. 

She whines softly. Her ears burn and twitch as she’s kissed over and over and over and over...  
————————————————-

She’s tied up. He’s kissing her and cupping her ears. She hears the ocean in his hands. It churns to her heart’s rhythm. She feels herself sink even deeper into his hands. Deeper into the binding. Deeper into submission. Her worries about the genasi assassins sent to kill her William are long gone. Adrift. 

Thunder. 

A storm approaches? No, it’s speech. His voice. He’s speaking to her now his voice is so wonderful. He’s so wonderful.  
Lovely man with thunder in his lungs. 

“...poppet?” He asks rough hands now tenderly cupping her jaw. 

“Yes, dearest?”

“How’s the rope, too tight?”

“No, dear.” 

“Need more pillows?” 

“No, dear.” 

“Still want me to throat fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ , dear.” Has William always been this gorgeous? Yes, of course he has...she was just unaccustomed to seeing him from this perspective. From this position. In this pose. Kneeling before him. Arms tied behind her back. Rope binding across her thighs and between them with knots for her to rub against as a treat. Only if William says she’s been good for him. She wanted to be good for him. 

“You’ll let me know if I’m bein’ too rough with ya?”

“Yes, dear.” 

“The _second_ , I’m bein’ too rough...” He emphasizes. 

“Yes, dear.” 

“How?”

“I’ll snap my fingers like this as a signal...” Hallariel demonstrates. 

“Right. Think I’ll get cross with you should you need that?” 

“No. I know you want to take care of me. You love me, and I love you as well...so much.” She nuzzles her cheek against his hand. 

Pure adoration flits across her beloved’s countenance, unmistakable even in Hallariel’s haze, before he collects himself and gets back into the role. 

The softy. 

The next moment William grabs the high elf by her hair and rubs her face against the hard bulge in his drawers. Hallariel moans wantonly at the treatment. Drooling on the scarlet fabric as he pulls her along his girth. She opens her mouth wider. Her eyes closed at first, but she then quickly remembers how much William loves looking at them. The elf forces herself to hold his gaze even as she is manhandled. Eager to explore more of these yet uncharted waters. The thrill of giving over to him. The comfort of feeling secure enough to allow herself to drift in his current. 

His briefs are down now. His erection is out. It bobs in front of her. He thwacks it against her cheek. She remains posed with her mouth open and inviting even as humiliation pricks at the edges of her senses. He lewdly drags the head of his dick across her face. Against her tongue. She drools. She trembles. Wanting so terribly for her mouth and throat to be filled. 

“Stick your tongue out more.” William orders. Hallariel complies. He drags the head of his cock further up her tongue. His grip on the back of her neck grounds her. The rope ensnaring her constricts momentarily as she shifts to rub against the knot nearest her clit. Hoping William would allow her the distraction or wouldn’t notice. 

“Gettin’ impatient?” William ascertains as he withdraws his cock and allows her mouth to slack. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just...I’m sorry.” She stills. She didn’t know how much longer she could stand being so close to getting what she so desperately wanted. 

“You want my cock stuffed down your throat already? Sick of me teasin’ you like this, that it?” 

Hallariel whines loudly while catching her breath. 

“You know what you have to do now don’t ya?” 

“ _Please_ , dear...fuck my throat. _Please_.” Hallariel begs then opens her mouth wide again. Looking up at him. 

“Good girl.”

He’s finally in her mouth properly and allows her to close around him, she feels lightheaded at the sensation and praise. At her desire being met. A tear trickles down her cheek...it’s quickly wiped away by the man fucking her face. The man she loved. The man she trusted. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and now blissfully holds on to that want without reminding herself of its impossibility. She’s so overcome she forgets herself and begins meeting his thrusts. She’s gagged. Her face flushes. 

“Let me do the job movin’ you. Just focus on suckin’ me off.” He instructs, gripping her locs at their root. 

She stills. Hones in on the feeling of her throat accommodating him. The feeling of security that surrounds and fills her by being tied in this rope. Because if she was tied up in this rope that meant her William was taking extra special care of her. She could let go. Give in to chaos. Because chaos was part of him. And he loved her with every part of him. And she loved him with every part of her. She hollows her cheeks. 

“Aye, Like that. Just like that. _Ffffffuck_...Bet you could suck the soul right out of me if I let you, Hallariel. You’re so good at this. Feel so damn good in yer mouth...Remember yer signal?” She snaps again to demonstrate. “Right.” He pulls her by the locs further down his cock. “To the hilt, love. Want your nose touchin’ me.” She’s moaning deep. Purring. William moans as well. Hallariel is gagged slightly in the excitement...which makes her moan even more....which makes her gag again. The pirate holds her in place and steadies her breathing by stroking her hair. She calms. Feels herself relax and adjust around his thickness aided by the security she felt by being tied in their burgundy rope. Once Hallariel has control over her gag reflex she swallows around him, sucking him deep. She feels his hips stutter and can taste the salt of precum on her tongue. “Didn’t know you could do that.” She can discern awe in William’s voice as he praises her. He holds her ears in his hands. Rolls the tips with his thumbs and forefingers. Gives them a little pinch. She makes a squeaking cry of pleasure around his shaft. “That’s a good girl. Go on then, have your treat.” 

She writhes against the knots near her clit franticly. Her orgasm isn’t far away. She feels herself drip on the plush pillows below her cushioning her knees. Her William was so good to her.  
So lovely. So loving. 

How Hallariel did love her William so.

Her William. 

_Her’s._

She cums as she’s splattered with his seed. Across her breasts. On her face. On her tongue obediently stuck out to receive his load. 

“ _There_...Every drop. Down to the last. Look so beautiful covered in my cum, moonbeam. Such a good girl. Letting me do that. I’m so lucky. Luckiest man who ever lived gettin’ to see you like this. Love you.” 

“I love you too...Please kiss me?”

He does so without hesitation, without question. Chuckles as they part. Undoubtedly tasting himself on her kiss. 

Later after they’ve both bathed. William carries her to their loveseat draping her in the softest blankets in their possession, laying her down with her head in his lap. Sets to work gently latching her locs.  
“You know I would’ve cum down your throat if you hadn’t kept tryin’ to gag yerself.” 

“I was...excited. Perhaps overly so...” 

“Nothin’ to be embarrassed by, we’ll try again. Just want to take good care of my Hallariel, that’s all.” William was splitting apart her locs that had grown together for her. Latching the new growth back into itself and twisting them. As skilled with removing knots as he was with making them. He’d begun the routine of doing so after observing Hallariel doing her own hair, and bemoaning the chore.  
“I always wanna take care of you, moonbeam. So beautiful. Such beautiful hair.” 

“Your hair is beautiful too, my love. You’re so gorgeous.” 

“Wasn’t fishin’...just tellin’ you true.” 

“As was I, you are the most ravishing man I have ever seen in my entire life. I hope you know that.” 

“Turn your head so I can get the other side, poppet.” 

“You know that right?”

“...Aye, Hallariel.” 

————————————————-

“Not bad...and where’d you say it was you got this recipe?” Cathilda asks Gilear over a mouthful of pavlova. 

“A contestant on The Great Solacean Baking Show made something similar. Though the addition of passion fruit was my idea...”

“A _brilliant_ idea with delicious results. Won’t be too long before we see him on there, I suspect. My Gilear is becoming quite the pastry chef.” Hallariel bragged adoringly. 

“I might stand a fighting chance if they’d allow me aid from Hallariel’s impeccable knife skills. A natural...” Gilear squeezed her thigh underneath the dining table where their family sat. 

They’d all thoroughly enjoyed the delectable butternut squash purée Cathilda cooked for them. The news that she would soon depart for a brief holiday in Leviathan, not as much. 

Gilear’s flavorsome pavlova helped the announcement go down smoother. 

“Why thank you, chef. I’ll have you know flattery will get you _everywhere_...” She returned while salaciously tracing her pointer finger around the rim of her jasmine tea. Their flirtatious banter is soon interrupted by mutterings from Fabian and Cathilda. “What...What was that? What did they say just now...was it regarding us?”

“I apologize my love, for alas...I, too, do not speak Halfling. Though that seems like a safe bet.” Gilear confesses. 

“You two!” The high elf snaps her fingers at their direction where the half elf and halfling in question share imparsable speech. “I will not be conspired against at my own dining table!” 

“It’s treasonous...” the wood elf playfully adds.

“That’s exactly what it is, dearest...and to think you baked pavlova for these ingrates. PAVLOVA!...Is nothing sacred?!” Hallariel continues in mock indignation. 

“Should I put them both in detention?” Gilear offers. 

“Not until I’ve had my way with you there first, pet.” Hallariel’s ribald response earns her a blush from the vice principal. 

“Aaaaaand I’ve lost my appetite...”

“Shush, Fabian. Where was I? Oh yes...” Hallariel returns her gaze to her blushing fiancé. “ _I trust I remain the most luscious fruit you sampled in our kitchen this day?_ ” 

“I speak Elvish as well, mother!” Fabian wails in disgust. 

“So you do. You’ll forgive me if l’ve forgotten considering all the Halfling being spoken. Besides you’d be hard pressed to find a room on this ship not christened in that regard I’m afraid, darling...”

“Well I’m adjourning to mine early...At least I know of one area upon this cursed vessel not utterly _befouled_...”

“You mean the old snooker hall?” She calls after Fabian then a beat later pivots to Gilear “William sometimes referred to me as his ‘favorite little corner pocket’.”

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!” Fabian yells from down the hall. 

“Acoustics...” Gilear reminds.  
———————————————-

“What has gotten into you today? To be honest I hadn’t originally planned on teasing you for quite so long, but since you can’t be good...I’m considering just leaving you here tied to the bedpost.”

“We both know you’re too soft on me to keep this up for much longer, elf. Why don’t you cut me down now? Let me tend to that fire ‘twixt yer thighs? I know this is burning you up, same as me. So wet for me...Can _smell_ you.“ 

Hallariel shivered. Tried to play it off with a sharp inhale of indignant breath and equally sharp slap to his cheek. She tugs at the burgundy rope binding him. Arms held above his head. Tied from shoulders up to his wrists that were locked together. The cord looping around a beam supporting their bed’s canopy. “Anymore backtalk and smelling me is all you’ll do tonight.” She says inches from his face. She closes her silken violet robe pointedly. Denying him the tantalizing glimpses of her tits and pussy that had worked him in such a state. 

“Sorry...forget myself when I’m _hungry_...”

He just isn’t playing fair. 

Hallariel tangles her hands in his locs to angle his mouth towards her. Slams her lips against his and bites him. He growls. She can taste a bit of his blood. She savors the reminder he’s alive. She tugs at his hair by the root...deepening the kiss...earning her a groan. He chases after her kiss as she steps away from him. 

“That settles it. I shall keep you like this...posing for me. Watching me get off thinking of the look on your face when I let your crew find you.” William’s resulting growl was a bit too close to a moan to be properly threatening. “Yes, that sounds like a fine plan...though if I’m going to have you on display you’ll need to look more debauched than this.” She yanks down his aubergine breeches, places a single kiss on the rise in his drawers. She watches his bulge jerk. Seeking more attention after being neglected for so long. “Greedy boy.” she derides. Hallariel slides her hands up his body, he arches into her touch, so desperate to be felt. She grips at his crisp white linen poet blouse and then makes quick work ripping it open. Deliciously revealing the mass of swarthy muscle and hair that was his chest. Hallariel had to bury an overwhelming impulse to nuzzle him. To just untie and fuck him already. She desperately yearned to get his hands on her. Yearned for him to hold her against his chest. She yearned to curl in his lap and for him to call her a good elf...his good elf. Then she’d rub herself against him until he smelled of her...her good pirate. 

Hallariel had to get a hold of herself. Besides, there was more than one way to mark her territory.

She retrieves her brightest crimson lipstick from her dressing area of The Captain’s quarters. She applies it to her lips and then sets to marking him. Lipstick transferring to his dark chest where she traced the shape of his musculature. Reapplying when the contrast dulled. Watching him twitch and hiss as she nipped him in sensitive spots for misbehaving. Taking extra care in outlining his scars. She wasn’t sure if William kept track of his many wounds at this point, but she’s committed his topography to memory. 

...Knew each scar...intimately...their shape...position...how smooth or coarse they were against her lips. 

...Knew which scars thrilled her. Knew which scars had been too deep...had been too close to something vital...to make her feel anything other than dread. 

She continued snaking her way up his chest. Sucking and biting his neck. Kissing his pulse. She cradles his face in her hands. Looks deep into his eye. The iris dark brown with the faintest hint of gold. So precious. She kisses his eye patch. Gently unties it, takes it off. Kisses the healed over gash. Kisses his intact eye’s lid. Then kisses his mouth. The joining of their plump lips alternating from ravenous to reverent. She again pulls away. He whines. Hallariel admires her work. How much of her lipstick he now wears. “Perfect. All tarted up for me, my gorgeous little slut.” 

He moans. 

“Now look who’s behaving himself. If you wanted to be my _doll_...” He moans again. “...you could’ve just said so, darling. You look damn good. Especially when you pout like that. Would you like to see?” Hallariel retrieves her silver hand mirror from their vanity. One of the few objects she’d brought with her from Kei Lummenura. So eager had she been to start her life with this beguiling pirate who speaks of adventure and riches and bloodshed and conquest and love.  
This strange man who smells of cedar and salt.  
This gorgeous human who was hers to cherish for as long as she could.

“Take a look...” She observes William study his state of wreckage. Shirt ripped open, chest bare, covered, claimed. Hers. She watches his eye dart from her to his reflection. Then he focuses on him. He adjusts to get a better look at the kiss marks on his belly and chest. When his eye views his face, he stares, his expression soft and curious. So rare to see a man so sure of so many things look at his own face like he was lost. He looks back to her like she has all the answers. “See how gorgeous you are my love?” He looks back to his reflection, like he’s seeing himself for the first time. She kisses him on the corner of his mouth so he can watch the transference in their reflection. “Told you, you’re the most ravishing man I’ve ever seen.” She says against his mouth. She licks at his lips, he sticks out his tongue to lick at hers. When he looks at his reflection again he moans and bites his lip. She holds the mirror to his mouth. “Kiss it.” He does. The smear of red glaring on the glinting silver. “There. I think I’ll sit and enjoy the show now...” 

Hallariel crosses, hips swaying, to an over stuffed chair facing her husband. She sits. Leans back. Let’s the shoulder of her robe fall. Kisses it. Flips her hair back and presses her chest forward. Begins caressing herself through the fabric. Traces her hands across her breasts. Tweaks her nipples to peaks. Takes her time teasing her captive audience. When she opens her robe fully revealing her lovely deep brown skin she delights in William’s blatant desire. His frustration. His embarrassment. His hunger. How the muscles of his arms strain against the bindings. She’s done an admirable job tying him. Knotwork that might not be as intricate as those he adorns her with, but got the job done. She basks in the beauty of his richly pigmented skin, bound with burgundy, kissed with crimson, draped with ivory. Just gorgeous. 

“You’re a true beauty, my love. Makes me want to untie you and let you eat. Would you like that? To be on your knees servicing me like a good boy?” 

“Yes... _fuck_. Yes, I do!”

“Yes, squirm more...let me see how much you want this elf pussy...” she spreads her legs wide. Inviting. 

“I do. Hallariel, please...” Both William and the wooden post he was tethered to groan. 

“What was that? Were you begging? You’ll forgive me if I seem unimpressed...hardly the first time anyone’s begged me to have mercy on them today...” First time today someone’s done it with tongue still intact.

“Please.... _Please_...Hallariel, let me do that. Service you, like you said. I’ll make it so fucking good for you.”

“Can’t do better than that, eh? Guess you _will_ just have to watch...though I suppose that performance is worth letting you taste my fingers after...” she dips two slender digits into her wetness. 

“Blast it all, elf! You cut me down now! LET ME EAT, DAMN IT!” 

“...And with _that_ you’ve lost tasting privileges...” She licks her fingers “...pity.”

“...Deny a starvin’ man a meal for losin’ his senses? Be cruel and unusual punishment is what it is.”

“...cruel as per usual punishment...and that’s why you love it, _slut_.” 

There’s that moan again. 

“Oh _William_. If only you’d behaved. You’d have your hands unbound. I’d grant you use of your tongue, your lips, your teeth, your dick as well.” 

“My love. My darling, let me be good to you. I’ll do just as you please. Give you anything you want. Please, give me the chance.” He writhed. Sweaty planes of his chest taut with strain. Opening his hands desperately reaching for her even while tied to the post. Thrusting his hips in the air. Bulge jerking. 

“Your voice. Your _ache_. So convincing, but then I think of all your backtalk and that simply doesn’t sound like a good boy who wants to service me. That sounds like a naughty little trollop who wants to fuck me so hard I look as wrecked as he does.” William was growling, all movements from before now doubled and frenzied.  
“Is that it, gorgeous? Want to get me all pretty and ruined like you? What a sight we’d be. What a story. Where would you have me, doll? Gibbety Square? While you’re dressed like a fucking harlot? Let all of Leviathan know just how much of a whore The Captain’s wife is for him? My makeup smudged and choking on your big gorgeous dick like a good elf? Oh, we would be such good little whores for each other, William. You, covered in my lipstick. Me, covered in your cum. Made for each other. Too bad you’re all tied up...” Suddenly, the splintering and clashing of wood fills the room. “William! The canopy!” 

“Oops.” Says the man responsible for the calamity standing before her. Pulling the last bit of rope off of himself...away from the heap that was once their bed. 

“How could you?! You could’ve been hurt!!! And you know how much I loved that bed...I find wood elf designs charming.”

“Soddin’ bedpost’s been weak since we used them manacles on it...need a dwarven built one, they know how to make a bed worth pillagin’...Oh, Now I’ve gone and done it, you’re poutin’...I’m sorry, poppet...”

“Don’t you ‘poppet’ me...that was a terribly naughty thing to do. I’m...displeased.”

He instantly drops to his knees in front of her. Kisses her hand desperately seeking forgiveness. “I’ll steal you a new bed...a better one! Have this mended first thing in the mornin’ too! Have me crew rebuild it splinter by splinter if that brings you satisfaction. Anything you want, moonbeam. Just don’t be upset at yer William, _please_. Still your good boy aren’t I?” 

His sheer might. His raw strength. His power. An unstoppable juggernaut of will. Countless creatures, vanquished, because they were foolish enough to stand between her William and what was his. Yet, here he grovels before her at the mere mention of her displeasure. 

He was hers. So utterly. 

Hers to have and to hold...

 _Hers_ and no one else may claim him. No one may take him from her. Not even death. 

...she would...she’d simply...between the two of them they could find a way to preserve...surely there must be some way...they’d find a way wouldn’t they? 

“ _Oh, my foolish one. My precious one. What I desire from you most is an impossible gift. My forever with you._ ” Hallariel admits tearfully in Elvish. 

“Afraid I didn’t quite catch that. Care to translate, my darling?” 

“I want you to fuck me...” she lies in Common. 

“I want that too.” He kisses her thigh, looking up at her like she’d hung the moon whose light spills through the cabin’s portholes illuminating him and his full lips, lovely face and gorgeous skin. 

“Under the stars, my love...so that the infinite may witness true beauty...”

————————————————-

“An understudy...” Hallariel fumes in their bedroom that night as she split her locs from where they fused. Her arms are still sore from training, as well as _other_ activities that day. Now, holding her weary limbs aloft tending to argentine new growth. She missed the comforting weight of her William sat behind her in the bed. Listening to her rant. Taking the locs from her hands and setting to do the task for her while kissing her neck at its nape. Great. She’s found an entirely different, more existential, reason to be frustrated other than the botched casting of Aguefort’s fall musical. Bully for her! Of course she wasn’t upset at her son. He did a wonderful job in his audition she’s sure, he practiced that monologue dozens of times even practicing with Gilear on the ride there. His timing? Impeccable. His stage presence? Undeniable. Their son was a star. This assistant director clearly had no eye for talent. Perhaps he should lose one.

“To the _lead_. This is Fabian’s first musical, he’s guaranteed ensemble, and if something happens between now and opening night he’s slated to be the titular role. That’s truly something.” Gilear’s attempts to comfort fall on distracted pointed ears. 

“Yes. Yes. Quite. You wouldn’t happen to know where that Mr. Pepper lives would you, pet? I merely wish to converse-“

“-As vice principal it would be completely unethical for me to disclos-...Wh-What are you planning? You’re making your ‘I’m planning’ face...”

“A number of things involving the back of my throat and your cock if you’ll cooperate...” she grips a handful of her locs and tugs them backward in a pointed gesture. 

“Ah...yes. Th-That is...tempting. While on the subject...What sort of rope should I pick up for our big night? Silk of course, but the color? I know how much you love lavender, but you looked so beautiful in emerald this morn-“

“-No. No need. There’s rope lying around...”

“Are you sure? The sex shop is on the way to the florists downtown....I thought I could pick some up while I procure your weekly arrangements.”

“Gilear, we live on a ship...there’s rope everywhere...” 

“You’re right of course. I know it’s silly of me...I just...suppose I want to make this special for you.”

“It will be, _precious one._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion 
> 
> Check list for Pirate Porn written in a Bill Seacaster’s voice.
> 
> 1\. Does he sound like The Spongebob theme is starting?  
> 2\. Are you absolutely sure he doesn’t sound The Spongebob theme is starting.  
> 3\. I don’t believe you, but we gotta get this thang posted.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Lizzo, but you knew that. 
> 
> Gilear and Hallariel are gonna be juuuuussst fine. 
> 
> *skateboards away*


End file.
